Something Greater Than Treasure
by littlegirlwarrior
Summary: Siria is a mixed Elemental whose parents were killed by pirates. She spent years travelling with Silver, searching for treasure and adventure. But one boy with a treasure map takes Siria on the most fantastic journey of her life, and she learns that there is something greater than treasure.
1. Siria: the Mixed Elemental

**Hey y'all! This is my first Treasure Planet fanfiction, even though I have a Harry Potter story called ****The Potter Twins: Year One****. This story is loosely based on and inspired by ****A Cursed Flower**** by AmayaRedfern.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Treasure Planet or any of its characters**

Siria ran as fast as she could, trying to escape the destruction behind her. Every time she looked back in hope of seeing her parents running to catch up with her, all she saw was her home planet being ravaged and devastated. Siria ran into a nearby cave that was far enough away from the pirates and their path of wreckage to keep her safe.

Siria lived on a planet called Elementia, named for the Elementals who lived on it. The four kinds of people on the planet controlled terrain, wind, fire, or water. Siria was a very rare child because her mother Clytie was a water Elemental and her father Castor was a fire Elemental. She was a perfect mix of her two Elemental parents. Most of Siria's hair was blue like her mother's, but also had streaks that were as red as her father's hair. Siria inherited Clytie's sense of loyalty, gentleness, and gracefulness, but also Castor's fiery passion, courage, and strength. Because she had two types of dominant genes, she had one silver eye for water and one gold eye for fire. Elemental powers usually didn't become evident the child came of age, so at seven years old, Siria was still powerless. However, she still had her Elemental marks on her upper arms. Elemental marks were like tattoos that appeared on the arms at birth and on the outside of the eyes when the full powers came in. Since Siria was a Mixed Elemental, she had a silvery-blue water mark and a golden-red fire mark on each arm.

The young girl had been out picking special flowers for her parents when the pirates attacked. She heard the first cannon and ran back to her home, only to see her parents fighting against two alien pirates.

"Mama! Papa!" she yelled.

Siria's mother screamed, "Siria! Run! We'll be fine—just run!" Siria tried to get closer to save her mother, but a pirate took advantage of the distraction to knock Clytie down with his laser gun.

"Siria, go," Clytie panted, her arm stretched out toward her daughter.

Siria nodded fearfully as the tears poured down her face. She turned and ran away, but the pirates had already seen her and sent two other pirates after the girl.

Using her knowledge of all the shortcuts and hiding places near her home, Siria managed to escape her pursuers. In the cave, she curled up into a ball and cried for hours, eventually falling asleep. By the time she woke up, it was close to morning, but still dark outside. Siria poked her head out of the cave and saw that the pirates' ship was gone, but a different ship was hovering over her house. Curiosity overcame Siria's sense of judgment and she walked quietly toward her home.

However, she was unprepared for the sight outside her house. Siria gasped and her eyes started tearing up as she saw her parents' bodies lying on the ground in opposite directions with their heads touching.

"Mama? Papa?" she whispered.

"Mama! Papa!" she cried out, grabbing their hands, trying to wake them up.

"You can't leave me!" she choked out, pushing and shaking their shoulders.

"I need you," she whimpered. Siria's tears fell on Clytie and Castor's faces as she lay on the ground beside them, crying and screaming.

Siria woke up in the morning to cackling and whispering aliens around her. She looked up at them fearfully and saw that they were pirates, but not the same ones that killed her parents. The pirates all gasped at Siria's uneven eyes and hair. They all started murmuring to each other.

"Didja see that?"

"She's a mixed one."

"Does it mean da legends are true?"

"No way. They're just fairytales."

"I say we get ridda her."

"Make her walk da plank."

"SHUT YER TRAPS ALREADY, THE LOT OF YA!" a voice boomed as one of the pirates shoved his way through the others.

Siria moved back in fright as she saw the big pirate in the light. He was a cyborg, something her parents had always warned her about. His mechanical eye scanned over the girl and he crouched down, holding out his hand. She cringed away from the hand, afraid he was going to hurt her.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not gonna hurt a girl who just lost her parents. And neither will they, right crew?" he said while glaring at the ones who suggested getting rid of her. The scared crew started nodding obediently while yelling out other assurances of the girl's safety, making Siria feel a little better, but still scared.

"Are you…are you…pirates?" she asked in a tiny voice.

"Yep, Captain Silver at yer service, but you can call me Silver. How 'bout you come with us. I can train ya to be a great pirate, an' you can get revenge on those other pirates who killed yer parents."

Once Siria heard _great pirate_, she looked up and smiled, knowing that she needed somebody to take care of her and now that her parents were dead, who else could she go to? Besides, she had always dreamed about traveling around the galaxy, looking for adventures.

Silver saw the girl's smile and he felt excited; finally he had somebody he could raise. He could teach the girl everything he knew, from sword-fighting to maintaining a ship.

"Now, what's yer name, pup?" he asked.

"Siria," she answered.

"Ah, named after the brightest star in a constellation. Ya know, mixed Elementals are said to be very special. Have yer powers shown up yet?" Silver inquired.

"Not yet. Mama always said that they wouldn't work until the time was right to use them, but I don't know when that is."

"Doesn't matter—when I'm done trainin' ya, ya won't even need 'em. Come on, grab anythin' ya need and let's go," Silver said, holding out his regular hand for the girl to grab on to.

Siria was about to run to her room to pack some clothes but remembered that they were all destroyed. Instead, she crouched over her parents' bodies and took four things from them: Clytie's traditional water Elemental silver and sapphire circlet, Castor's traditional fire Elemental gold and ruby circlet, and both of their wedding rings. Siria placed her treasures in her dress pocket, next to the flowers she had picked the day before that would never die after they were picked. Her parents' jewels did not go unnoticed by Silver, but he decided that he would make an exception just this one, normally stealing jewels for himself.

That night, Siria sat in her hammock on the ship and wove the strong flowers together as a necklace to hold her parents' rings close to her heart.

Siria trained with Silver for years, stealing, dueling, and working a ship. Silver acted as Siria's adoptive father, receiving taunts from his crew for having a soft spot for his little cabin-girl. He always denied his fatherly status, but everyone on the ship knew how much he cared for Siria, who was becoming a beautiful young woman and learning to use her looks to distract boys in order to steal from them. Siria, however, felt as if she needed to more with her life than steal. And when she was sixteen years old, Siria finally got the adventure she yearned for.

**So, what do you think? Review and let me know.**


	2. Introductions on the RLS Legacy

**Hey again y'all! So I'm going to skip Jim's childhood and get to the part where he and Siria meet on the ship. Also, when I told my brother I was making a Treasure Planet fanfic with Jim and my OC, he made a suggestion that I plan on using. I'm not going to tell you what it was so try to pick up on it and tell me after these next two chapters what you think it is. Now to the review(s) I received:**

**Sarah- you are so sweet with your review and I've never had a review so nice and that made me want to write a new chapter immediately. On my other story I only got criticisms or suggestions, not honest to goodness "I loved it!" Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Treasure Planet or any of its characters because if I did I would have given Jim a girlfriend or at least some kind of love interest.**

Siria was in the middle of her last minute cleaning of the mast before takeoff. She tried to use her water powers to do the job more quickly, but at sixteen years old, her powers still hadn't come in yet—unusual for an Elemental. Powers usually came in by age eleven, but Siria's mother always said that mixed Elementals had twice as much power, but often had to wait twice as long for them to come in. This mere thought brought back memories of Siria with her parents and reminded her how much she missed them.

Siria was snapped out of her flashback by a series of farting sounds. She looked down to see the last two members of the crew arriving and in the middle of a conflict with another member of the crew, a sluggish creature who only spoke Flatulan, a language Siria could never understand.

The older of the two was wearing a fat yellow space suit that he probably got conned into buying. Siria assumed that he was the financier of the journey because an experienced adventurer would know that suit was a cheap quality item that only a gullible idiot would buy.

The younger one was a teenage boy who looked like he was about sixteen or seventeen years old-it was hard to tell from where she was perched. He was wearing baggy pants, beat-up boots, and a raggedy shirt and jacket. He had his brown hair tied up in a short ponytail, he had a gold hoop earring, and he was carrying a simple sack. Compared to the boys that Siria had to flirt with in order to steal from them, this boy was actually kinda cute. She could tell by his face of awe and excitement that he had never been on a ship like this. Siria admired him for a moment before she remembered what Silver had always taught her: Pirates don't get close to anybody except their crew (and even then they still keep an eye on the crew) and they don't let any information about themselves slip.

Siria drew herself into the shadows behind the mast to watch the two and gather any information she could about them. She watched as they conversed with Mr. Arrow, the "hard as rock" first officer. She caught a most of their conversation:

"Everything ship-shape, Captain?" the yellow space suit asked.

"Ship-shape indeed, but I'm not the captain. The Captain's aloft," said Mr. Arrow, motioning toward the mast as Siria hid farther behind the mast to avoid detection.

She watched as the feline Captain Amelia jumped down from the crow's nest, ran across the boon, swung on a rope to a lower boon, ran across that boon, then swung on another rope, flipping off of the rope and landing perfectly on her feet on the deck of the ship. Siria chuckled to herself as she watched the financier's helmet visor clunk down on his face in shock.

The captain spoke directly to Mr. Arrow as if she hadn't just done anything amazingly acrobatic.

"Mr. Arrow I've checked this miserable ship from stem to stern and as usual—it's… spot on. Can you get nothing wrong?"

Mr. Arrow tilted his hat in respect as he replied, "You flatter me Captain."

The captain turned to the yellow spacesuit and took in his appearance with her now-widened cat eyes. Then her face formed a mischievous look that cats made when they found something new to play with **(A.N. and I don't mean that in a sexual way, just a troublemaking way).**

"Ah, Doctor Dobbler I presume?" the captain inquired in a loud voice, as if trying to penetrate the doctor's helmet.

The doctor stuttered, snapping out of his shock and attempting to answer the captain.

"Hello?" the captain asked, knocking on his helmet like he couldn't hear her. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes I can. Stop that banging!" the doctor ordered in an annoyed tone.

"If I may Doctor, this works so much better if it's right way up and plugged in," Amelia said as she adjusted the doctor's suit and connected the plug in his backpack. "Lovely, there you go."

The doctor popped off his helmet in irritation, unplugging the wire and waving it in front of the satisfied captain as he retorted, "If you don't mind I can handle my own plugging!"

The captain took the doctor's hand and shook it quickly, oblivious to his frustration.

"I'm Captain Amelia, late of a few run-ins with the Protean Armada. Nasty business, but I won't bore you with my scars," she stated quickly without taking a breath. She let go of the doctor's hand and gestured toward Mr. Arrow. "You've met my first officer Mr. Arrow: sterling, tough, dependable, brave, and true."

Arrow looked embarrassed at his captain's compliments. "Please, Captain."

"Oh shut up. You know I don't mean a word of it," the captain uttered with a wave of her hand. "And the eavesdropper hiding behind the mast is Siria, one of the most talented members of our crew even though she doesn't have a specific job, just helping out wherever she can. Siria, stop hiding behind that mast and come greet the people who are the reason you're on this ship."

Siria blushed at the captain's compliments before she stepped out of the mast's shadow, previously unaware the captain had spotted her. She tugged on the sleeves of her blouse to make sure her Elemental marks were hidden. Siria knew that the fewer people who knew of her powers, the better. She decided that if she had to show herself, she would prove herself worthy of the captain's praise. Siria performed a back-handspring step-out onto the boon, followed by a straddle-up handstand, swinging around the boon onto a nearby rope, swinging to a lower boon where she performed a front aerial followed by a round-off back-handspring back-tuck to grab onto another rope from which she swan-dove into a front tuck followed by a front whip, landing perfectly on the deck of the ship **(A.N. you can look up these tricks on YouTube, just put them in separately)**. This time, Jim dropped his sack in amazement.

Jim couldn't believe his eyes as a teenage girl who couldn't be any older than he was performed acrobatic tricks better than the captain. When she landed, Jim also couldn't believe how stunningly beautiful she was. The girl had long, wavy blue hair with red streaks and a purple bandanna across her forehead. She was wearing a white blouse with sleeves that reached her elbows underneath a red strapless shirt attached to a really short red slitted skirt and knee length black leggings with a purple and grey belt and short, grey heeled boots. She also had purple, fingerless gloves and a chain around her neck with two rings strung on—one gold and one silver with a diamond. The girl's eyes were the most stunning though—just like the rings, she had one gold eye and one silver eye. She seemed to be a perfect mix of red, blue, gold, and silver.

Suddenly, stories his mother used to tell him of Elementals flooded back into his head. Mixed Elementals were very rare but they were destined for greatness.

"_No, Mixed Elementals are just myths. She probably just died her hair to look that way and some people are just born with eyes of two different colors," _Jim thought to himself. He snapped back to the present as the captain introduced the girl.

"This is Siria, and since she listened in on your introductions, I don't have to tell her your names."

"I was only curious as to who the new members of our crew were, ma'am," Siria assured.

"You were trying to be sneaky, young lady, and don't do it again," the captain ordered, trying to be firm but Jim could tell she was teasing the girl.

Doc cut into the conversation so he could introduce Jim. "Excuse me, I hate to interrupt this… lovely banter, but may I introduce Jim Hawkins," Doc said as he put his arm around Jim. "Jim, you see, is the boy who found the treas_umph_." Siria's eyes widened as the captains silenced the Doc by covering his mouth with her hand. The captain whipped her head around to make sure none of the crew that was currently on deck had heard the doctor's words.

"Doctor, please!" she ordered as the other crew members sent nasty looks at her as they continued working.

The captain let go of the doctor's mouth and the Doc moved the different parts of his face around, trying to regain feeling in them after being punctured by the captain's long, sharp claws.

"I'd like a word with you in my state room," the captain directed in a hushed voice.

Siria glanced at the captain, her eyes sparking in curiosity, but nobody noticed and she didn't say anything that would make them notice. Doctor Doppler followed the captain and Mr. Arrow obediently, but Jim hung back for a minute.

"Um, should I, uh, be worried?" he asked the girl nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I don't think so, but then again I only met the Captain, like, an hour ago," Siria assured in a friendly tone, a little friendlier than she should have, but if this boy had the treasure map, she had to get close to him.

Jim started walking up after the others but turned back toward Siria after a few steps and said, "I'll uh, see you later."

"Yeah," she answered, turning away but then looking back and giving Jim a little flirtatious wiggle of her fingers. Siria felt a little guilty for playing with him, but she reminded herself that he was just another target. She decided to go see Silver and ask him how to go about with Jim.

**I'm going to clarify right now that Siria isn't some kind of evil femme fatale or anything like that. She was just raised to do whatever it takes to steal from the target. But don't worry, she learns that those methods are mean and hurt people's feeling. Also, the only ones who know that Siria is a Mixed Elemental are Siria, Silver, and a few members of the crew, but not the Captain, Mr. Arrow, Dr. Doppler, or Jim. Love you all and don't forget to review.**


	3. Discoveries and Doubts

**Hey y'all! Sorry for not updating sooner but I'm back in school now . Oh, I also added a little more stuff in the first two chapters to make sense of what is in this chapters—but if you don't feel like going back and rereading those chapters I'll tell you what's changed. Siria doesn't want anybody to know she's a Mixed Elemental and she also has marks on her arms called Elemental Marks (basically tattoos). So, I'm not going to waste any more time and I'm going to skip right to the story.**

**Faeriemaiden96: you're great and I love your use of Spanish in your review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet, its plot, or its characters—I only own Siria**

"Silver! Silver!" Siria called out hurriedly as she entered the galley.

"Ah, Siri. What's got you all strung up?" Silver asked in a joking tone.

"I think I found the owner of the treasure map," Siria responded in a serious tone.

Silver dropped whatever slimy ingredient he was about to put in his stew and straightened up, his face looking like the commanding face of a captain—a captain in the clothes of a cook.

"Description," Silver ordered.

Siria used her trained observation/memory skills to report what she saw.

"Jim Hawkins. Seventeen years old. Grungy clothes. Brown hair with a ponytail. Gold earring. Carries a sack, sir," she conveyed, standing and speaking like a soldier in front of a general.

"Companions," Silver directed.

"Accompanied by the financier, Doctor Doppler, sir."

"Method," Silver demanded.

"Commenced Plan 351 and began to seduce the target, sir."

"Well done, young lady. At ease."

Siria relaxed as she finished her account, grabbed a purp from one of the barrels, and sat down on a nearby table. She and Silver shared a smile as he continued cooking his stew. Siria loved how much faith Silver put in her. It made her feel important, and not like some tool that was only used for seducing targets.

"Want some grub, Siri?" Silver asked, holding out a spoonful of his soup. "Bonzabeast stew, your favorite."

Siria tasted the stew and looked out to the side thoughtfully.

"Needs a little more bonza and a little less beast," she evaluated. "But other than that, not bad."

Silver laughed and ruffled Siria's hair, just as he did when she was a little girl.

"You really are me prodigy," he said.

"In more ways than one," Siria reminded him. "Now about Ji-, I mean, the target. Should I continue with Plan 351?"

Silver was about to answer the girl when he heard heavy footsteps and angry voices coming down the stairs.

"That woman! That _feline!_ Who does she think is working for whom?!" Dr. Doppler ranted.

Before anybody could see her, Siria grabbed onto a beam right above her table and swung herself on top of it so she was overhead everybody else where they couldn't see her, but she could see them.

"It's _my_ map, and she's got me bussing tables!" Jim said angrily. Siria saw Silver grin quickly when he heard Jim. Silver looked slightly up at Siria and nodded faintly, which meant, _"Continue with the current plan_."

Siria flinched as Mr. Arrow slammed his huge hands down on the other two's shoulders. "I'll not tolerate a cross word about our captain. There's no finer officer in this, or any galaxy!"

Silver started whistling a tune that Siria always heard him whistle when he was working, but this time, he was pretending to have been alone.

"Mr. Silver!" Mr. Arrow called out in a commanding voice.

"Why Mr. Arrow, sir," Silver said merrily, cleaning off his hands on his apron, hiding his mechanical side. "Bringin' such fine and distinguished gents to my humble galley! Had I known, I'd o' tucked in me shirt," he continued as he stuffed about half of his apron into his waist band while chuckling happily. Siria, up in the rafters, laughed softly so nobody could hear her. However, her good mood ended when Jim seemed suspicious of Silver's cyborg parts when Silver stepped into the light.

Mr. Arrow pushed Dr. Doppler up. "May I introduce Dr. Doppler, the financier of our voyage." The doctor stepped forward and bowed his head slightly.

Silver glanced unnoticeably up at Siria with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. "_Love_ the outfit doc," he said as he used his laser eye to scan over the uncomfortable doctor.

"Well, thank you, um…love the eye," he muttered nervously as he crossed his arms over himself, unaware that the eye was just a laser, not an x-ray. "This young lad is Jim Hawkins," the doctor said, pushing Jim in front of him.

"Jimbo!" Silver said welcomingly, sticking out his mechanical hand. He looked down and noticed that his fingers had been replaced by blades and other sharp tools. "Ah," he stuttered as he readjusted his hand, this time holding out his mechanical hand in its normal form and smiling humorously. Jim just glared at the offering. Siria narrowed her eyes in dislike. "_I know some people don't like cyborgs but that's just plain rude,"_ she thought angrily. Silver was her adoptive father and she had learned to be understanding about his cyborg parts.

Silver, however, simply shrugged off the cold treatment and went back to cooking. "Ah, don't be too put off by this hunk o' hardware," he replied cheerily as he showed off what he could do with this "hunk o' hardware". He sliced and chopped up seafood and vegetables at light speed and tossed them into a pan, pretending to cut off his normal hand in the process, and then snickering as he showed his normal hand from his sleeve. Siria rolled her eyes at his joke that was older than some of the stars in the galaxy. Silver continued to talk as he cracked some eggs into the pan. "These gears have been tough getting used to, but they do come in mighty handy from time to time." He then set fire under the pan and poured the contents into the pot with the rest of the stew.

Siria noticed that Silver remembered her suggestion and just like she said, he added, "a little more bonza, a little less beast".

Silver added a few spices and stirred the stew for literally a second before he tasted it, turning back to the others with a satisfied smirk, glancing up at Siria momentarily with that smirk that said, _"Brava, me lil prodigy"_.

He then took out two bowls and poured some stew in them. "Here now. Have a taste of me famous Bonzabeast Stew!" he said proudly.

The doctor sniffed the stew and then licked at it, like a dog would, and grinned. "Mmm! Delightfully tangy, yet robust," he commented.

"Old family recipe," Silver added.

Doctor Doppler looked back down to continue slurping the stew when an eyeball popped up right in the middle of his bowl. "Agh!" the frightened doctor exclaimed.

Up on the beams, Siria stuck her hands out in front of her very slightly as she irritably thought, _"That's what happens when you add too much beast!"_

Silver held in his laughter as he threw his arm around the doctor and jokingly said, "In fact, that was part of the old family!" Silver then let out all of his laughter and Siria was pretty sure that even the captain could hear Silver at that moment. Silver plucked the eyeball from the stew and assured to the doctor, "Oh, jus' kiddin' doc! I'm nothin' if I ain't a kidder." Silver then popped the eyeball into his mouth and swallowed it without any trouble. The doctor, however, seemed reluctant to try the stew again in fear of what would show up in it next.

"Go on Jimbo. 'Ave a swig," Silver urged, elbowing Jim in the side. Jim, however, looked at the stew as if it was going to eat him. Siria frowned as she grumpily thought, _"Didn't his parents teach him not to judge a book by its cover—the same applies with food and people…especially people like me and Silver._" Siria smirked to herself at that last part.

Suddenly, the spoon in Jim's hand swallowed the stew that it was holding. The spoon then turned pink and eyes appeared on it. The little blob flew out of Jim's hand and started panting like a puppy dog. Siria smiled to herself at Morph's little joke—she had taught him well.

"Morph! You jiggle-headed blob o' mischief! So that's where you was hidin'!" Silver said playfully. Morph turned himself into a straw and sucked up the rest of the stew as Jim and the doctor watched with shocked faces. When Morph finished the contents of the bowl, he peered over the edge and gave a tiny burp.

Luckily, Morph didn't notice Siria up on the rafter, so he just floated over to Jim and rubbed against the amazed teenage boy. Surprisingly, Jim laughed as he asked, "What is that thing?" and when he poked at the little blob, Morph morphed into a mini Jim, standing on the real Jim's finger, both staring at each other in curiosity.

"He's, a morph," Silver answered as Morph reverted back to his pink self, licking Jim's face in affection. "I rescued the little shape-shifter offa Proteus 1." After hearing that, Siria started having a flashback of that day, but she quickly focused back to her target.

Morph cooed as he rubbed against Silver's cheek. "We've been together ever since." Silver walked back toward the stew as he murmured affectionately to the little blob.

All of a sudden, Siria heard the launch bell and prepared for action.

Mr. Arrow addressed Dr. Doppler as he said, "We're about to get underway. Would you like to observe the launch, Doctor?"

The doctor's face resembled that of a child on a birthday, or any holiday where children get presents or candy. "Would I?! Does an active galactive nucleus have super-luminal jets?!" He held his grin for a minute, but when everybody stared at him uncomprehendingly, he gave up on his excitement. "I'll follow you," the doctor said in an embarrassed tone, pointing toward Mr. Arrow. Jim started to trail behind them, but Mr. Arrow held out his hand to block Jim's way.

"Mr. Hawkins will stay here in your charge Mr. Silver." Silver started choking on his spoonful of stew, not thinking of the upsides of being the boss of Jim.

"Beggin' your pardon sir but uh—"

"Captain's orders," Mr. Arrow interrupted sharply. "See to it that the new cabin boy's kept busy."

Both Silver and Jim started complaining, but Mr. Arrow had already left. Soon, the two of them just gave up and started rubbing between their eyes. Silver made momentary eye contact with Siria and she saluted him quickly. She jumped from the beam and landed silently between Jim and Silver.

"So, the Captain's put you with us?" Siria asked, her voice friendly and inviting, yet deep and shadowy.

"Whatever," Jim mumbled, too unfocused out to recognize Siria's voice. But when he did, his head whipped around to face her in confusion. "Wait, hold on, were you her a minute ago?"

"Maybe I was," Siria replied elusively, tilting her head away from him and looking off to the side. "Maybe you just didn't notice me," she answered mysteriously, looking back toward Jim. She knew his type: rebellious, negative, and secretive. Boys of that type liked girls who were dark, mysterious, and equally rebellious.

"Eh, who be a humble cyborg to argue with a capt'n," Silver said, surrendering from his protest.

"Well, I guess that since I work down here most of the time… you'll be seeing a lot of me," Siria said, trying to get Jim's attention. He turned and gave her a half-smile. Siria's heart skipped a beat as she looked at his face. _"Maybe he's not as distant as he seems to be. He actually is kind of charming. Ugh, pull yourself together Siria. He's just another target," _she thought.

"Yeah…" Jim said distractedly, grabbing a purp from the barrel. "You know, these purps are kind of like the ones back home… on Montressor. Ever been there?" Jim asked in a suspicious tone. Siria immediately put her training to observe everything into high gear.

"Ah, can't says I have Jimbo," Silver replied smoothly. Siria smirked. Silver had also trained her on how to come up with lies quickly and effectively.

Jim glanced back at Siria, his eyes asking her the same question. She put on an innocent face and shrugged her shoulders in denial. "Even if I had, I probably wouldn't remember. I've been around the galaxy a few times if you know what I mean." Siria mentally slapped herself for letting so much slip. What was it with this boy that made lying so hard?

"Come to think of it," Jim said as he took a bit of his purp, "just before I left I met this old guy. He was kinda looking for a cyborg buddy of his."

"Is that so?" Silver asked as he sliced a vegetable.

"Yeah," Jim replied, purposely thinking out loud. "What was that old sailor's name? Oh yeah… Bones. Billy Bones." Siria looked at Silver in masked disbelief that he could be hiding something from her, the girl he practically adopted. She knew Silver said that somebody had found the map and they had arranged for the voyage, but Siria had never imagined that Silver would try to kill somebody just to get his hands on that map. Suddenly, she remembered the night a few days before when Silver had insisted she stay on the main ship while he took the crew out:

"_But you said that I could always come with you on a trip, no matter where or how dangerous!" Siria argued._

"_Yes but lass, this is one raid you're gonna have ta sit out on," Silver said in a quiet and comforting voice._

"_It's not fair!" Siria yelled, stamping her foot like she did when she had a temper tantrum when she was a young girl._

"_I know Siri. But can't ya stay here, just this once? Ol Silver has to do this without ya. If ya stay here this time then I promise I'll never leave ya behind again."_

_Siria relented and Silver gave her a big hug, just like he had the day he took her in. _

If Silver noticed Siria's far-away look, he didn't acknowledge it. Instead, he just glanced at Jim. "Bones? Boooones? Mmm, taint ringin' any bells. Must've been a different cyborg. There's a slew o' cyborgs roamin' this port." He tilted his head as he the launch bells rang again. "Eh, off with ya lad. An' watch the launch. There'll be plenty o' work awaitin' for ya afterwards."

Jim glared at the cyborg as he stumbled up to the deck. The minute he was upstairs, Silver leaned over to Siria and whispered, "Like I said, Plan 351, and don't let anythin' true about ya slip again."

Siria snapped out of her memory as Silver gave her his command. She was startled at his harsh tone, but chose to ignore it.

"Now, get up there and do your job," Silber ordered. Siria frowned as she turned away and walked up the steps.

Once Silver was alone with Morph, he handed the little blob a cookie and muttered, "Keep an eye on those pups. We don't want them wanderin' into things they shouldn't."

**Like I said before, and I will say it again just for clarification: Siria is not a black widow. She's just doing her job. She's also getting a little suspicious of her adoptive father. Hmmm… ***_tapping fingers together_*** interesting. Haha. I'm just kiddin' ya. Y'all know what's gonna happen in about two or three chapters. Love you all and don't forget to review and check the first chapters for a few edits.**


	4. Plan 351

**Hey y'all! I'm gonna start by saying how great y'all are. I especially wanna thank my reviewers faeriemaiden96, LuluCalliope, and Superfan44. Superfan44 actually asked me something that I did not consider putting in my story. He asked me what color Siria's skin was. The answer is Caucasian skin tone—so white skin color. Just putting that out there for clarification.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet, blah, blah, blah, and all that stuff.**

Siria scanned her surroundings for any sign of Jim, but he was gone by the time she got up on deck. Since she couldn't find him, she decided to enjoy the launch. Despite the fact that she had taken part in hundreds of launches in her lifetime, she never got tired of that feeling of adrenaline rushing through her as the ship would speed off into space. She swung onto the bowsprit and put one leg on either side, feeling the familiar sensation of the wind rushing through her hair as the ship began to rise. Even though Siria was practically an adult, she smiled gleefully as she sat there on the bowsprit. Little did she know, Jim was holding on to one of the shrouds about ten yards behind the girl, watching her from afar.

"_She looks so beautiful with the wind blowing through her hair. She just seems more natural like that,"_ thought the boy as he sighed, turning away to look at the sights as the ship rose off the ground. But when he looked back around, Siria was gone. Jim leaned to the sides, trying to peer at the area where the girl had just been and where she could have gone in a matter of moments. However, he was looking in the wrong directions at the wrong times. Siria had heard Jim sigh and while he was focusing on the launch, she swung on a loose rope to stand right behind him. Whenever he looked around to where she was previously positioned, she moved out of the way with the stealth of a ninja. Finally, Jim gave up on trying to find the girl who was located less than a foot away from him.

Siria leaned in so that her lips were almost touching his ear and exclaimed, "Boo!"

Jim was so startled by Siria's sudden appearance that he accidentally let go of his grip on the shroud and lost his balance. "Jim!" Siria yelled, reacting quickly and instinctively and grabbing on to Jim before he could fall off the ship.

As she pulled him back up, Jim gave her a mixed look of anger, confusion, and marvel. "How do you do that?!" he questioned in a loud voice.

"Do what?" Siria asked elusively, her face giving off a look of fake innocence and ignorance.

"That disappear-reappear thing! How the heck do you do that?!" Jim demanded.

"Sorry. That's my little secret. Besides, if you know how I do it, then I can't have any more fun sneaking up on you." Siria was surprised with herself as she said this. Normally she would have answered that she would teach him for a price or give him some other flirty line. Siria realized that this was a genuine reason for hiding her skills. For the first time, her answer to a boy was out of pure honesty and love of having fun. _"Ugh. This boy is seriously messing with my technique... but it actually feels good telling the truth with him- - oh what are you thinking Siria?! This boy is just another target... even if he is kinda cute- - oh stop it!"_

"Siria?" Jim said, bringing the girl out of her mental argument with herself.

"Oh, sorry. Just had a lot going on up here," she responeded, laughing nervously as she pointed at her head. "Now, um, what were you asking me?"

"I was asking if- whoa!" Before Jim could finish his question, the ship had left the gravity of the spaceport and he and Siria, along with the rest of the crew, were floating several feet above the deck. Just for fun, Siria decided to play a little game.

"Tag you're it!" she yelled as she poked Jim in the chest, pushing him several inches away. Siria laughed and kicked herself away from where they were floating. Jim tried unsuccessfully to air-swim toward the energetic girl, who just moved herself even farther away from him. The two teenagers continued with their little game of zero-gravity tag until the Captain gave the order to activate the ship's artificial gravity.

Siria and Jim did not hear the order, so they weren't prepared for the sudden weight and the drop on to the deck. The two of them landed in a crumpled heap on the floor with Siria on top of Jim. Even though Siria had grown accustomed to this position, she had never performed the action that normally came with it. One of her methods to "accidentally" meet a target was to act clumsy and "run into" the target, usually resulting in her on top of the target. With those other men and boys, the position felt uncomfortable. With Jim, it felt awkward but at the same time natural.

Siria smiled slightly as she noticed how attractive Jim actually was. His face seemed empty of all emotions, but his eyes told a different story. She hadn't noticed before because of the shadow cast by his hair, but his eyes were a beautiful blue-green color, the same color as the oceans on Elementia. Jim's eyes seemed warmer, more inviting than the boy to whom they belonged. They seemed to tell the story that his face didn't.

Jim stared up at Siria, thinking how beautiful she was when she wasn't trying. Her hair fell down and framed her face. Her uneven eyes fit her personality: strong and confident but at the same time fun-loving and shy. Her eyes sparkled like little treasures inside a beautiful package. He couldn't help but grin as she smiled at him. Siria just seemed to bring back a happy and playful side of him that he hadn't expressed since his dad abandoned him.

Their moment ended when a gruff member of the crew yelled out, "If you two lovebirds are done, we've got a launch to finish!" Siria and Jim stood up hurriedly and clumsily, their cheeks red with embarassment.

"Um, you might want to hold on to something," Siria said after noticing how much sun had powered their sails.

"Why?" Jim responded.

"Just get ready for impact!" Siria ordered, grimacing as she grabbed on to the mast. Jim grabbed on right next to her, not sure what was about to happen.

Up where the Captain and Mr. Arrow were standing, the doctor was trying to readjust his suit after he crashed on to the deck when the gravity returned. The Captain and Mr. Arrow were not at all affected by the shift in gravity. Mr. Arrow gave the order to the crew member below deck to turn on hyperspeed.

The Captain turned to the doctor as he stood up and said, "Brace yourself, Doctor."

Dr. Doppler stood in same position as the Captain as he mocked her order under his breath. However when the ship sped ahead, the Captain barely moved a muscle, but the doctor went flying into the wall, his suit definitely trashed.

Siria and Jim weren't shaken by the hyperspeed because they were prepared, but they were a little shook up from their moment. Siria let go of the mast and stepped back, brushing herself off and noticed that Jim had immediately climbed back on to the shroud. He had the look of a child who just walked in to a giant toy store, eyes bright and excited. She chuckled to herself and decided to leave him alone for a while. She didn't want Jim to think she was a desperate stalker.

At that moment, a pod of Orcus galacticus swam by the ship. Siria rushed over to the railing of the deck and looked out as the space whales surrounded them. One of the whales, a baby by its small size- - well, small compared to the others- - swam right up by Siria. She smiled at the little Orcus and reached out to pet it. The baby made a noise to say it was happy.

Jim watched how gentle Siria acted with the baby whale. He wondered if she was naturally gentle but acted tough when the situation required. _"She acts so kind and free when she's on her own, but seems so unsure of herself when she's with somebody else. I wonder which one is the real her," _Jim thought to himself.

Siria looked back toward Jim and noticed that he was watching her. Her smile disappeared as she turned away, but she blushed at the attention. She couldn't give any information about herself. If he caught her acting sweet, then he would think of her as a softie. Siria climbed up to the highest boon so Jim couldn't watch her.

As the Orcus pod swam away, she thought back to when she was a young girl on Elementia.

_Siria had just come back to her house, carrying a big bouquet of flowers. As Clytie put them in one of their many vases, Castor walked in the door from a long day at work._

_"Look Papa!" Siria said cheerily. "Look at the pretty flowers I brought back!"_

_"Oh, they're beautiful, my little star," Castor replied, picking up the girl and placing her on his knee. "You love everything in nature so much. Are you sure you're not a terrain Elemental? Are you sure? Are you sure?" Castor started tickling Siria as he joked with her._

_"No Papa. And I'll prove it to you. One day I'll be able to light fires in the fireplace just like you!"_

_Castor smiled at his young daughter. "And I can't wait for that day to come. And when it does, I'll be right there to give you a big congratulatory hug."_

Siria sat there as the memory faded, lost in time. She touched her face and noticed she had started crying. If only her parents could be there, could see how far she'd come. Siria looked back up toward the stars and promised that when she would be able to use her powers, she would use them in a way that would make her parents proud.

Silver walked on to the deck from the kitchen in his regular coat and three-corner hat with Morph floating by his side. He looked for Siria so she could give him any more info on Jim. He found her sitting on the boon with her head down and swinging her legs. Silver recognized this as her "thinking of Elementia" position. He started to feel sympathetic, but then remembered that he had given her an order to begin work on Plan 351. He nudged Morph and then pointed up at the thoughtful girl. Morph nodded obediently and then flew up to Siria. Morph rubbed under Siria's chin and on the side of her face, getting her attention and at the same time comforting her. Siria looked down to see Silver curling and uncurling his finger, his silent way of saying "come here".

Siria looked around to make sure Jim wasn't watching and she slid down the rope and walked over to Silver. He wrapped his arm around Siria and laughed loudly, giving off a look of father/adoptive-daughter love. After making sure they were out of everyone's view, Silver stopped smiling and leaned down, his head right next to her's.

"I saw that lil goof o' yours. What do ya think you're doin'?! You're s'posed to be flirtin' Jim into a daze, not goin' soft on me! That boy's still thinkin' straight, so obviously you're not doin' your job right! I want ya to amp up the sexiness to eleven. Now do it!" Silver ordered. He pushed the girl off toward Jim with a frown on her face and, if looks could kill, Siria would have murdered half the crew with the death glare in her eyes.

Silver watched the girl walk off, adjusted his coat and hat, and walked over to the deck below the Captain.

"Ahh, t'is a grand day for sailin', Cap'n! And lookit yeh! You're as trim an' as bonnie as a sloop with new sails and a fresh coat o' paint!" Silver bowed as he took off his hat in false respect.

"You can keep that kind of flim-flammery for your spaceport floozies, Silver," the Captain responded flatly. Morph shifted into the Captain and mocked her by repeating, "Spaceport floozies, spaceport floozies." Silver used his hat to hide Morph as he chuckled nervously.

"Yeh cut me to the quick, Cap'n! I speaks nothin' but me heart, at all times..." Silver assured. Siria giggled quietly as Morph caused Silver's hat to float up off his head. Silver grabbed the hat and shoved it back on his head.

The Captain chose to ignore the obvious teasing by Morph and looked over Silver to where Jim was hanging on a shroud. "By the way, isn't that your cabinboy meandering about?" **(A.N. let's just pretend this is what she said because I am really not sure).**

Silver chuckled nervously again and dismissed himself to scold the boy for not doing work.

Siria did not like Silver's sudden change in attitude, but followed his orders. As Jim leaned out on the shroud, Siria swung up to a higher point on the same shroud. In her most seductive voice she said, "Enjoying the view from down there?"

Jim looked up in surprise and was caught off guard by her sudden forwardness. "Yeah, it's really amazing out here. But I guess you're used to this, being an adventurer and all."

Siria was about to respond when Silver came over. "Jimbo. Siri. I've got two new friends I'd like you ta meet." Jim looked around eagerly, trying to find these mysterious crew members. Siria rolled her eyes and climbed down to Jim's level, knowing where Silver was going with this. "Say hello to Mr. Mop and Mrs. Bucket." Silver tossed the mop and bucket to Jim.

"Yippee," Jim responded unenthusiastically.

Silver ignored the boy's disinterest and looked over to Siria. "And Siri, do you remember Mrs. Bucket's twin, Mr. Basin and Mrs. Scrubbrush?" He tossed the basin and brush up to Siria, who caught them with a look of pure disbelief.

"You're kidding, right?" Siria asked skeptically.

**I know this isn't the best ending point but if I wanted to put this out tonight then this is where I would have to stop. I want to send a hundred shout-outs to Superfan44 for PMing me every day to remind me to work on this chapter. Thank you Superfan44 for keeping me on track. I love you all and I'll write again next week. Don't forget to review!**


	5. Damsel in Distress

**Reviews:**

**Superfan44- your wait is over because here is the chapter**

**WritersWayOfLife- thanks for the compliment and even though Siria is part of the plan, it's not on purpose**

**LuluCalliope- right you are; here comes our favorite spider…crab…thing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Treasure Planet cuz if I did, would I really be writing about it on fanfiction?**

"Yeah I got your Mr. Mop," Jim grumbled to himself as he swabbed the deck. Then, a rude but muscular alien pushed him to the side, turning around only to growl, "Watch it twerp." Jim returned to what he was doing. Right now he absolutely despised Silver and he knew that he was the same cyborg that set fire to the Inn. Jim lost his train of thought when he heard some muttering and cackling from some members of the crew behind him. He glared as he watched the boorish aliens spit and wipe mud on spots of the deck where Siria had just scrubbed. Her eyes were like daggers but she didn't try to make the others back off, probably because some of them were bigger than her.

One of the crew suddenly noticed Jim staring and nudged the others, who quickly shut up. A large alien with a bandanna and dreadlocks growled, "What are you lookin' at, weirdo?"

Suddenly, the head used the dreadlocks as legs and crawled off its body, where a face suddenly appeared in what should have been its stomach. "Yeah, weirdo."

Siria rolled her eyes at the lame insult and waited for Jim's venemous comeback. She hated playing the damsel-in-distress card but sometimes it was necessary. Instead, Jim just lowered his head and kept mopping.

Siria instinctively started to reach for her concealed slingshot when she heard a familiar hissing noise. She groaned to herself when she looked up and realized it was Scroop scuttling down the mast.

"Cabin boysss should learn to mind their own busssinessss," he hissed at Jim.

Jim scoffed and responded, "Why? Do you have something to hide bright eyes?"

Scroop's bright eyes lit up even brighter with anger as he lashed out, pinning Jim up against the mast with one of his claws. "Maybe your earsss don't work ssso well."

Jim grimaced as he smelled Scroop's bad breath. "Ugh. Yeah. Too bad my nose works just fine."

"Why you impudent little-"Everybody on deck gathered to watch the brawl, yelling to kill Jim. Siria got up off her knees and started to push her way toward Jim. She knew from experience that Scroop was not one to be messed with.

"Scroop! Let go of him!" Siria demanded as bravely as she could. Instead of stopping, Scroop used the back of his right claw to pin Siria against the mast. He had his claw pushing at her throat, suffocating her. This time, Siria actually was a damsel in distress. Another minute or so and she would run out of air.

"Siria!" Jim screamed over at the choking girl. His face was one of pure anger. Scroop laughed as Jim started swinging his legs back and forth, but his laughter was replaced with cries of pain as Jim's legs swung up to kick Scroop right in his bright eyes.

Scroop retracted his left claw and let go of Jim to cover up his hurt eye. Jim dropped to the floor and rushed over to try to pull Siria out of Scroop's grip before she couldn't breathe any more. However, Scroop used his left claw to hold Jim back up against the mast, but not in a way that would choke him, just confine him. "Any lassst wordsss, cabin girl?" Scroop asked as he smiled wickedly, pressing harder on Siria's throat to speed up the process. If Siria could speak, she had a few choice she wanted to say, most of them made of four letters.

Before he could, however, a metal grip got hold of Scroop's right claw. Silver managed to look casual as he stood there, eating a purp like he stopped Scroop from murdering teenagers on a regular basis, but underneath Silver was barely able to contain his fury. Nobody tried to kill his adoptive daughter and got away with it! "Mr. Scroop?" Silver said conversationally, taking a bite of his purp. "You ever seen what happens to a fresh purp when you squeeze real hard?" At that, Silver used his metal grip to practically crush Scroop's right claw.

Scroop yelped in pain and he let go of both teenagers to nurse his injured claw. Siria fell to the deck, gasping for air and coughing. Her throat throbbed and her vision started to clear up. However, she fell unconscious before she could break Scroop's other claw for almost killing her.

"Siria!" Jim yelled, shaking the limp girl. Silver let go of Scroop, too focused on saving his little girl to care about the vicious spider/crab. He scanned for a heartbeat, which thankfully was still there, but very faint. Silver could only think of one solution but he didn't know if it would damage Siria, considering all of the water running through her veins.

"Can't your mechanical side do something?!" Jim pleaded.

Silver nodded grimly as he responded, "Yeh, but I don't know how dangerous it is for her."

"It can't be any worse than letting her die!" Jim all but shouted.

Silver sighed and transformed his grip into an electric plate. He placed it on her chest and sent an electrical current through her body. Silver winced as the girl shook violently. He knew that electricity and water did not work together. He gave her one more shock and leaned over her, whispering, "Come back to me, Siri. Please."

As if by magic, Siria's eyes fluttered open and she sat up, coughing a little. Silver hugged her, but she only rubbed her head as she asked, "Why does my head feel like it was left out in a lightning storm? Oh wait now I remember." She stood up and stormed over to Scroop.

Jim moved in front of the furious girl saying, "No. Siria, don't. He'll only do it again." Siria pushed the boy to the side and kept on walking. Scroop was tapping his claws together, grinning nervously.

Before he knew it, Scroop was flat on the floor with Siria's foot on his back, yanking up on his good claw yelling, "Say uncle!" repeatedly.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Mr. Arrow's deep voice boomed. Everybody froze as their eyes rose up to see the big rock man stomping down the stairs to the main deck. Siria let go of Scroop and stepped back, brushing some hair behind her ear as she looked down in shame. "You know the rules, Miss Siria. No brawling on this ship."

Jim stepped up to Mr. Arrow and stated firmly, "Mr. Arrow, sir, Siria did not start the fight. Scroop did. She was only trying to help me and he practically suffocated her." Jim swallowed as the first mate seemed to consider what he said. Mr. Arrow looked at the girl and noticed that her unusally pale skin and shallow breathing were effects of a serious choking.

"There'll be no more quarreling on this ship. Any further offenders shall be confined to the brig for the remainder of the journey." Mr. Arrow stopped right in front of Mr. Scroop as he said, "Am I clear, Mr. Scroop?"

Scroop scowled, but one _"suck it up and stick to your cover" _glare from Silver made Scroop look Mr. Arrow right in the eye and mutter, "Transssparently."

Mr. Arrow gave a nod of dismissal and the rest of the crew returned to their jobs. "Well done, Mr. Arrow, sir. A tight ship's a happy ship, sir," Silver called out in his best kiss-up voice. He then whirled around to face the two teenagers. He had both his grumpy face on and his hand on his hip while holding up Jim's mop, not a good combo. "Jimbo! Siri! I gave you both a job."

"Hey, I was doing it, until that bug thing got- -"

"Belay that!" Silver shouted right back at Jim's exasperated face. He shoved the mop back at Jim and picked up Siria's bucket with her sponge in it, pushing it into her hands. "Now! I want this deck swabbed spotless! And heaven help ya if I come back and it's not done..." He left the teengaers to imagine what the end of that threat was. "Morph! Keep an eye on these pups. Let me know if there be any more distractions."

Silver hobbled off to what Siria knew would be a crew meeting, so she followed him. She was halfway down the stairs, just out of Jim's earshot, when Silver stopped and held up a hand to signal that Siria was not to follow.

"But Silver, you always make sure I'm at crew meetings, so I can know how to act next," Siria argued, her voice breaking in hurt and disbelief.

"Your next act is to get the map out of the boy. Thank him for savin' ya, compliment his bravery, even kiss him til morning if ya have to! I DON'T CARE! Just do it! And do it right!" Silver grunted and stormed off down stairs, leaving Siria broken-hearted and weak. He had never yelled at her like that before. Siria felt like her father figure didn't want her as part of his life anymore. He was starting to treat her like the others did: like a pretty piece of bait.

Siria stood right in that spot for what felt like hours, but was actually a few minutes. Up on deck, Jim mopped the floor with the help of Morph in mop form. Morph changed back after a little bit and hiccupped a few bubbles. Jim sighed and decided why not talk to the little blob. "Well this has been a fun day, huh? Making new friends, like that spider psycho," he said, moving his hands like creepy claws.

Morph shifted into a mini Scroop, holding up his claws and mocking, "Spider psycho, spider psycho."

Jim chuckled before adding, "A little uglier."

Morph complied and made the Scroop head bigger and creepier and started laughing maniacally.

"Pretty close," Jim critiqued.

Morph shrugged in a way that said, "_I'm a shape-shifting blob, not a camera."_

"I also met that girl Siria. She seems so honest and fun, I just don't know what to say to her. I've only known her for one day and she already makes my life more interesting. Quick, her she comes! Act natural." Jim went back to mopping and Morph leaned on the boy's shoulder, whistling in a totally obvious-casual kind of way.

Siria trudged back up to the main deck, trying to hold back the tears. She knelt down next to her bucket, took out her scrubbrush, and started cleaning the deck. Jim glanced over and gave her a quick smile as she knelt down, but then turned back toward her when he noticed her watery eyes and sniffling. His brow furrowed in concern as he headed over to the crying girl. He got down on his knees next to her and murmured, "Hey, what's wrong? Did Scroop hurt you again?"

Siria shook her head and looked up at Jim. He could now see the tears running down her face. Jim was amazed that someone who seemed so strong could be so fragile.

"This voyage is driving a wedge between Silver and me. He raised me from when I was seven years old. But lately it just feels like he doesn't want me around anymore."

Jim sighed. "I know how you feel."

"You do?" Siria asked with curious eyes.

"Yeah. Like everytime you try to get closer to him, he just pushes you away, until one day he leaves without a goodbye." Jim had a far-away look on his face, like he was recalling a memory.

"Is that what happened to you?" Siria asked.

"Yeah," Jim answered wistfully, "My dad abandoned me and my mom when I was about twelve. He wasn't really around much anyway, but it hurt so much. I came down and saw my mom crying at the table as my dad headed out for his ship. I ran, but he took off seconds before I reached the ship. I haven't seen him since."

Siria felt a true pang in her heart that Jim knew his father that long, had that many memories but then lost him. She only had a few memories of her parents before the attack, but Silver became enough of a father to almost make up for all those years she missed out on with her real parents.

She realized that Jim had asked her about her parents and how she came to be with Silver. Siria took a deep breath before answering. "My home was being attacked by pirates, looking for some famous treasure that they thought was gold and jewels, but was actually a person who had died years before. They stole every precious item that belonged to the people of my planet. I had been picking flowers and I returned home to find my parents fighting for their lives. I ran and hid until the next morning. I returned to find the dead bodies of my parents laying right outside our house. I screamed and cried and shook them, hoping that they were asleep...but they weren't. Silver and his crew found me and took me in, training me in the way of an adventurer. I've been his adopted daughter ever since." Siria stopped, afraid that she had said too much. But it felt good to tell someone the truth, even someone she had only known for a day, about the horrors of her past, all except the name of her planet and the powers of her people. That was her secret, her weakness, her value.

"I'm sorry to hear that. But at least Silver took you in," Jim replied softly.

"Yeah," Siria murmured, turning her head to the side in thought.

"He obviously cares about you a lot. Maybe the stress of this specific trip is too much for him to handle," Jim said to comfort the girl.

"I guess I never thought of it that way. Thanks Jim." Siria leaned over and gave the boy a hug, which he returned. It wasn't a flirtatious _"let's be more than friends_" kind of hug; just an honest-to-goodness friend hug.

"Well!" Silver called out as he walked up the stairs with a big pot of leftover garbage. The two teenagers separated, slowly this time because they weren't embarassed to be caught hugging gently. "Thank heavens for lil miracles," Silver laughed. He gave Siria a sneaky look that said, "_great job at softening him up"_. Siria's brow furrowed in confusion. She hadn't been trying to flirt with Jim. He was only comforting her. "Up here for an hour an' the deck's still in one piece."

Siria zoned out for a minute, trying to think of a way to thank Silver for saving her but still bring up her dislike for how she was being treated. Before she knew it, Silver was yelling at Jim in a loud voice.

"Well like it or not, the captain's put ya in my charge so I'll be poundin' some skills into that thick head o' yours to keep ya outta trouble! From now on I'm not lettin' ya outta me sight!"

"You can't do- -!" Jim started to protest.

"You won't do so much as eat, sleep, or scratch your bum without my say-so!" Silver yelled. Siria couldn't help but laugh at Silver's choice of words and the look on Jim's face.

"Don't do me any favors!" Jim shouted back angrily.

"Oh you can be sure of that, lad. You can be sure of that," Silver responded happily.

**So what do you think? I know it's a little more violent than the movie, but I just thought of the idea and went with it. Leave a review and I love you all!**


	6. Closer and Closer

**Hey y'all! You guys begged for another chapter, especially you Superfan44, so here it is:**

**Superfan44: well keep on wondering cuz curiosity makes a person continue reading, and thanks for the compliment and the constant messages pushing me to update sooner.**

**LuluCalliope: thanks for the support, both in my story and in my personal life. Also, I love Scroop, but only when he gets his butt kicked.**

**Guest: thanks, and I will.**

**Guest: oh I don't plan on stopping**

**DISCLAIMER: do I honestly need to keep putting this in? I mean, seriously?**

Silver really did mean it when he said he would work the teenagers so hard that they wouldn't have time to think. The three of them spent the next few weeks working all over the ship. Jim and Siria especially spent a lot of time together and they grew closer as every day went by. Pretty soon, they were each other's best friends. Even Jim and Silver became pretty close. Siria felt a little awkward though because Silver noticed how close the two teens were getting and he assumed Siria was acting.

At one point, they were getting the small boat ready for Silver to use. Jim and Siria worked together to untie both ends of the boat. Silver gave them a mock salute and flew out of the ship. Siria felt a little left out and looked over at Jim to see that he obviously felt worse because his smile had faded and was replaced by an expression that could only be described as pain from the past. She knew he was reminiscing about his dad, and before she knew it, Siria was too.

_"Papa, why can't somebody else go instead? You're not the only Fire Elemental."_

_Castor crouched down so he could see eye to eye with his little girl. "That may be true, but Siria, we've discussed this before. As a son of the Fire chief, I am required to attend this meeting. Besides, if I don't go, Chief Aden will be upset with Papa and Papa will lose his powers. I promise that when you are older, your mother and I will take you to the meeting."_

_Siria lowered her head and sniffled, nodding to show that she understood. Castor brushed a stray blue hair behind the girl's ear. He thought of a way to brighten up his little girl's spirits. "How about you come help me get Helios ready for the ride?"_

_Siria looked up and gasped in surprise, her smile shining brighter than her metallic eyes. Helios was Castor's special fire horse who was beautiful to look at, but was so dangerous that only Castor could take care of him. Fire horses were obedient to Fire Elementals, but Helios was more temperamental than most horses._

_Castor took Siria's hand and they walked together to the stables. Once there, Helios whinnied and pawed at the sight of his master. Siria whimpered and hid behind her father, glancing nervously at the sight of the golden horse's fiery mane and angry red eyes._

_Castor patted his scared little girl gently on the back and whispered soothingly, "Shh, it's alright. Just walk up slowly and reach out to pet him on the nose."_

_Siria nodded nervously and did as her father said. As she approached though, the horse reared up. She stepped back quickly and retracted her hand. _

_"It's alright," Castor said in a soothing voice. "Just try again, and be gentle. Let Helios know that he's safe and that you won't hurt him."_

_Siria inched forward timidly, her face in a whimper, her hand outstretched. The horse snorted as it watched this little oddly colored girl come closer. Helios tilted his head to the side, trying to decide if he trusted this girl. But once she stepped farther into the light, her gold eye shined and her red streaks and golden red Fire Elemental marks became more visible. Helios realized that not only was Siria a Fire Elemental, but she was the daughter of his brave and loyal owner._

_Helios calmed down and lowered his nose to the girl. Siria closed her eyes as she touched him, afraid that the horse would bite her or hurt her. But instead, Helios rubbed the face against the girl's hand._

_Siria broke into a huge smile and Castor sighed in relief. Helios had accepted Siria._

_After Castor and Siria finished preparing Helios for the long trip, they brought him out to the front of the house. Clytie was amazed and pleased that Siria was able to get Helios to trust her. _

_When Castor was ready to go, he gave his beautiful wife a kiss and picked up his little girl to embrace her in his arms. "I'm gonna miss you, Papa," the little girl murmured._

_"And I'll miss you every second until I get back home and give you a big hug, my little star," Castor promised his daughter. He kissed her forehead, passed her to Clytie, and mounted Helios._

_Siria and her mother waved goodbye as they watched Castor trot in the direction of the fire village. Siria called out, "I love you, Papa!"_

_Castor turned around in his seat and yelled back, "I love you too!"_

Siria was brought back to the present when she heard the sound of a small boat drive up right underneath the ship. Silver waved to the two teens from the boat, gesturing for them to get on. Jim seemed to snape out of his state of reminiscence too. They both smiled at each other, grabbed hands, and jumped on to the boat together. They flew off in the boat, and Jim impressed both Siria and Silver by driving the boat straight up toward the star dust.

Siria and Jim laughed as some of the dust brushed across Silver's face, coloring his red eye a silvery white. The boy noticed that Siria still seemed a little unsure about the dust, so he gently took her hand in his own, reached up, and let the star dust run through their fingers. Jim looked over his shoulder and gave Siria a small smile, which she immediately returned with one that couldn't be brighter even if the sparkly dust ran across it.

Their eyes locked and time around them seemed to slow down. Jim and Siria leaned in slowly, their eyes closed, their lips inches apart.

Unfortunately, Silver was busy wiping the dust off his face, so he didn't know he was interrupting something when he bellowed, "Alright, 'nuff playin' around. Time ta get back to the ship."

Jim and Siria broke apart, the moment ruined. The teens blushed so hard that it was definitely visible, even in the darkness of space with only the faint light of the stars shining on them.

"_Thanks a lot Silver,"_ Siria grumbled mentally, but not loud enough for him to hear. "_First you order me to get Jim to like me and then just when I almost seal the deal, you have to ruin everything."_

**Aw, so close. If you thought I was going to make THAT their moment, you thought WRONG! Coming up next is an argument that really drives the wedge between father and adoptive daughter. Love y'all and don't forget to review!**


	7. An Endless Vortex

**Hey y'all! Well, I'm out on Thanksgiving break and loving every worry-free second of it! I want to thank each and every person who reviewed, alerted, or favorited my story. Just seeing how many people love my writing **_*eyes start tearing up*_**…it's just so beautiful. **_*Takes a deep breath*_** Okay, I'm all good now.**

**WritersWayOfLife: thanks and I'll definitely keep you in mind next time I need help with a story.**

**Superfan44: thanks and here comes your answer.**

**Bubble-Gum1lol: aw thank you, I always love an enthusiastic reader, and thanks for the review/alert/favorite.**

**LuluCalliope: thank you so much and kudos for picking up on the mythological significance behind Helios's name. I was wondering if anyone would catch that hint.**

**For any of you who don't know, Helios is the mythological Greek God of the Sun (until the position was given to Apollo) whose son, Phaeton, tried to drive his sun chariot and ended up being killed because he could not handle the fire horses. Just like my character Helios, the fire horses in the story were very temperamental and they would only obey their strong and true master.**

**GoogleFart***: fyi, I aced honors biology last year so I do know how genes work. But in this _fictional _story with _fictional _characters, genetics work differently. On Elementia, if you are not a full Elemental with parents of the same powers, you are a mixed Elemental with parents of different powers and receive both of their powers and an exact mix of their traits.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Treasure Planet or the craziness that occurs in this chapter…well maybe a little bit of it.**

Silver, Siria, and Jim flew the boat back up into the bottom of the ship. Jim and Silver laughed as they tried to pull the boat up unevenly and fasten it. Siria kept quiet. She hadn't said a word since her almost-kiss with Jim.

Silver tied up his end and smiled as he said, "Jimbo! If I could maneuver a skit like that when I was your age, they'd be bowin' in the streets as I walked by today!" He flopped down in the boat in exhaustion.

"Bowin' in the streets," Morph imitated as he shifted into Silver and flopped down in the air like Silver had just done, except it looked like Morph was sitting in a tiny invisible boat.

"I don't know," Jim replied energetically yet breathily. "They weren't exactly singing my praises when I left home." He grunted as he sat down next to Siria.

Silver chuckled before he wiped his face with a cloth. Silver and Morph sighed heavily and Morph almost melted into Silver's shoulder.

Jim gave a lopsided grin to the others as he added, "But I'm gonna change all that."

"Are ya now?" Silver asked as he affectionately rubbed Morph. "How so?" Silver, Morph, and Siria all looked at Jim expectantly, waiting for his explanation.

"Uh, I got some plans," Jim answered smugly as he cocked his eyebrows and leaned back into the boat. "Gonna make people see me a little different." Jim put his arms behind his head, closed his eyes, and smiled, acting like he was a celebrity on a beach rather than a poor cabinboy in a small boat.

Siria bit her lip nervously as she glanced over at Silver, whose face had fallen as he realized what the boy meant. "Oh... Sometimes...plans go astray," Silver responded solemnly.

"Well not this time," Jim said cockily, still in his beach position.

Siria looked down, hoping Jim wouldn't notice the concern and guilt in her uneven eyes. Silver simply looked grim before his expression changed to one of pain. He pulled his metal leg up on to the bench and tried to adjust the bolt where his knee would be. Morph blubbered in concern and morphed into a wrench.

"Oh, thank you Morph," Silver replied as he took the wrench and loosened the bolt. Siria felt bad. She knew Silver was starting to get old and so were some of his mechanical parts, mostly his leg. Silver was hoping to use some of the treasure to fix his cyborg leg.

Siria looked over toward Jim and saw that he had noticed Silver's wincing too. His brow had furrowed and he had replaced his smug smirk with a sympathetic frown. "So, uh, how'd that happen anyway?"

Silver glared at Jim for a moment before he looked at his metal arm in honest regret. "You give up a few tings, chasin' a dream," he answered sadly. Siria started to tear up because she knew the story, as she had asked the same question when she was younger, about a year after Silver had taken her in.

"Was it worth it?" Jim asked. His eyes seemed to be a mix of curiosity, sympathy, and sadness.

Silver scoffed weakly before he stood up, took a step over to Jim and Siria, sat down between the two of them, put his arm around Jim, and smiled as he said, "I'm hopin' it is, Jimbo. I most surely am." He pushed his hat down over his eyes and smiled as the three of them leaned back and closed their eyes in relaxation.

Suddenly, the sound of a loud blast rang through the ship as the boat shook. A bright yellow flash knocked Morph into bits before he reformed and whimpered.

Silver stomped up to the deck of the ship. "What the?" Silver exclaimed.

Siria jumped out of the stairway and landed on the deck in a crouched position with her right knee bent forward, left leg straight out to the side, and both hands at her side reaching for her slingshot or her special knives that Silver had given her on her thirteenth birthday when he had decided she was old enough to start using serious weapons other than her slingshot. He had found them on Elementia when he and his crew were looking for anything valuable left behind. One of the knives was silver with sapphires in the handle and the other was gold with rubies in the handle. Siria always kept them with her but she barely used them. Siria whipped her head around to assess the threat.

"Good heavens!" the doctor cried worriedly, pulling out and adjusting his telescope. "The Star of Bermusa- -it's gone supernova!"

Siria ran over to the railing and her eyes widened in panic at what she saw. Sure enough, a nearby star was exploding into a dangerous wave of color. "Emergency Number 0267!" Siria yelled at the crew without turning around. She knew what she had to do.

"Evasive action, Mr. Turnbuckle!" the captain ordered as she raced up the steps to the upper deck.

"Aye, Captain," the tentacled crew member cried out as he rapidly turned the wheel. The ship sped off in the opposite direction of the explosion.

"All hands fasten your lifelines!" Mr. Arrow shouted. Crew members from all over the ship rushed to tie the safety ropes around their waists. Jim gritted his teeth in anger and true determination as he knotted his lifeline and tightened it on the knob. Siria's face was one that could only be described as pure focus. She had trained for almost ten years in preparation for this journey and she was not going to give it all up now.

The waves of the blast were ten times faster and a hundred times larger than the ship, so it gained on the ship in a matter of seconds. The flaming projectiles tore through the sails and the sudden powerful energy shattered the windows.

"Mr. Arrow, secure those sails," the captain commanded.

"Secure all sails," the first mate repeated to the crew. "Bring them down, men."

The crew climbed up the shrouds to the mast and the boons. Silver and Jim inched out onto the bowsprit, shielding themselves from the strong wind as they watched their steps.

The ship's gunman tried firing shots out at the meteors to destroy them, which actually proved to be a success. "Yeah baby! Ba boom!" he cheered.

The crew tugged on the ropes as hard and as fast as they could to secure the sails. Jim pulled on the ropes while Silver cranked on the pulley block. Suddenly, one of the fireballs hit the block Silver was turning, blasting him back. He flailed around for a minute before he lost his balance, grabbing on to any nearby rope he could reach before he fell.

Siria was on a nearby boon, just tying down her end of the sail when she saw Silver get hit.

"SILVER!" Siria and Jim screamed at the same time.

Siria grabbed on to a rope hanging next to her and swung down to the bowsprit right next to Jim. The two teenagers reached out and got hold of Silver's lifeline. They pulled as hard as they could until Silver could pull himself up on to the bowsprit.

"Thanks lads," Silver said breathlessly, putting his hands on their shoulders in gratitude. Siria hugged him as she and Jim helped him stand up. Below them, the three could hear shouts of panic. They turned to the side and their answer was a few meters away. A giant planetoid that was ten times the size of the ship sped toward them.

Siria, Jim, and Silver held on to each other, ready for impact. But all of a sudden, the planetoid stopped within inches of the ship and raced away in the opposite direction, toward what used to be the star.

"Captain...the star!" the lookout cried.

The doctor rushed up next to the captain, who was staring at the star with a calm intensity.

"It's devolving into," the doctor gasped, "a black hole!"

"We're being pulled in!" Mr. Turnbuckle groaned as he struggled to turn the wheel. But the gravity was too strong for him and he got knocked away.

"Oh no you don't," the captain grunted as she ran up to take the wheel. The captain managed to turn the ship just before the first wave came out of the black hole. "Siria, do something useful," the captain ordered.

"Aye Captain," Siria responded obediently from her position on the bowsprit. She stood up and walked as quickly as she could to the pile of ropes at the start of the bowsprit. She tossed the end of the rope to the captain. The captain looked in disbelief at the girl, thinking the rope was a joke. However, once Siria gave the captain a quick salute, the captain understood what the girl meant. Siria swung to one of the side posts as the captain rapidly tied the rope to the bottom of the wheel and Siria yanked on the rope, effectively helping to turn the wheel with the captain.

The first wave came, knocking Jim and Silver over on the deck.

"Blast these waves! They're seclusively erratic!" **(AN- I'm not fully sure if she said seclusively, but it's close enough) **the captain cried out.

"No Captain. They're not erratic at all. There'll be one more in precisely 47.2 seconds, followed by the biggest mageller of them all!" the doctor yelled from his position at the computerized radars.

"Of course! Brilliant Doctor!" the captain said happily, her eyes lit up with an idea. "We'll ride that last one to get us out of here."

"All sails secure, Captain," Mr. Arrow relayed somewhat nervously.

"Good man. Now, release them immediately!" the captain called down with a sly grin.

Mr. Arrow saluted slowly as he slowly responded, "Aye... Captain." He quickly recovered from his shock and turned around. "You heard her men! Unfurl those sails," he barked at the recently descended crew.

"What?!"

"But we just finished..."

"...tyin' 'em down?!"

"Why can't you make up your mind?!"

The crew grudgingly climbed back up the shrouds as they complained. Mr. Arrow went up with them to help speed up the process.

Jim was about to ascend when the captain yelled out, "Mr. Hawkins, make sure all lifelines are secured good and tight!"

"Aye aye Captain," the boy replied sharply.

Up on the boons, the crew loosened the sails as carefully and quickly as they could. Siria noticed that Scroop and Mr. Arrow were working on the same side of the mast. She knew that their cooperative attitude with each other would not last long.

Jim ran around the bottom of the mast, tightening each and every lifeline, not missing even a single one. "Lifelines secured, Captain," Jim reported loudly.

"Very good," the captain remarked, surprised by the teenage boy's good performance in an emergency.

However, an unexpected force knocked the captain back away from the wheel. Siria had been trying her end of the rope to one of the railings to hold the wheel in place, but the wheel started turning too fast and too abruptly for Siria to hold it back. She was flung across the ship and pulled dangerously close to the endless abyss of the galaxy, the force of the impact ripping her lifeline.

"JIM!" Siria shrieked, fear spreading throughout her mind and body. She had been trained to know what to do in dangerous situations, but she had never learned what to do if she was about to fall into a bottomless vortex with a torn rope and seconds until a wave of pure energy shot out of that vortex.

"SIRIA!" Jim screamed, unsure of what to do as he saw the girl dangling over the black hole with a fraying rope. He wracked his brain, trying to think of how to pull Siria in without snapping her lifeline. He knew he had a matter of seconds until the next wave came from the black hole.

Jim was so busy concentrating on how to save Siria, that neither he nor anybody else noticed that Mr. Arrow had been thrown off of the boon by the shake of the wheel, and he too was dangling above the vortex.

But Siria saw Mr. Arrow, and she also saw as Scroop cut his lifeline. "No!" Siria cried, her arm reaching out to where Mr. Arrow had fallen. She whipped her head around and glared at Scroop, her eyes like poisonous daggers, deadly and full of venom. But she could only focus on her hatred for a second before she heard the snapping of her rope.

At the speed of light, Jim held on to one the the ropes Siria had swung on earlier and jumped off the railing. The pull of the black hole tore the girl's lifeline, but Jim caught her right before she could be forced in.

Siria opened her eyes, expecting to see her life flashing in front of them, but instead saw herself in Jim's arms. They landed on the deck and Jim picked up the ends of Siria's torn rope and tied them together, fixing her lifeline.

"Captain, the last wave! Here it comes!" the doctor bellowed.

At some point while Siria was just "hanging around", the captain had found her way back to the wheel. "Hold on to your lifelines, gents! It's gonna be a bumpy ride!"

Morph blubbered frightfully as he morphed into a short rope and tied himself around one of the riggings. Siria and Jim each had one arm around the other and one arm around the mast while Silver shielded both teenagers and gripped the mast as the ship plunged into darkness.

When all hope seemed lost, the black hole threw used its final energy to throw out one last wave, throwing and powering the ship enough for them to escape the abyss. Around them, Siria heard laughter and cheering. The three loosened their death-grip on the mast and turned around to see that they had all survived.

Morph let go of the rope and sighed, melting to the floor in relief.

"Captain! That- -oh my goodness- -that was- -that was absolutely- -that was the most- -" the doctor stuttered excitedly.

"Oh tish tosh," the captain interrupted in a bored tone as she looked through her telescope. "Actually, Doctor, your astronomical advice was most helpful."

"Huh? Thank you. Thank you very much," the surprised doctor replied breathily to the captain's unexpected compliment. "Well I have a lot to offer anatomically... amananomically... astronomically," he stammered before he gave it a rest and put his face in his hand in embarassment.

The captain descended the stairs and continued her compliments with Silver and the two teens. "Well I must, uh, congratulate you Mr. Silver. It seems your cabinboy did a bang-up job with those lifelines. And it was your daughter's quick thinking with that rope that steered us out of that mess."

Silver affectionately tossled the hair of both kids in pride. Siria beamed, ecstatic that Silver was proud to have her again. And Jim's joyful grin was unmistakable. Siria was happy for him. She knew how much he missed his dad and for the first time in years, Jim felt like he had one.

"All hands accounted for, Mr. Arrow?" the captain asked expectantly. "Mr. Arrow?"

The crew looked around, not seeing the first mate anywhere. Siria's body tensed as she heard the hissing and scuttling...tell-tale sounds of Scroop.

"I'm afraid Mr. Arrow has been lost," Scroop said in fake sadness, handing the captain Mr. Arrow's hat. The captain gently took the hat, unable to mask her disbelief and pain. "His lifeline was not secured," Scroop said to answer the unspoken question.

Everybody looked to Jim, whose previous pride shattered. "No! I checked 'em all!" Jim insisted, pushing aside aliens as he ran over to the mast. When he got there, he saw that one rope was missing. "I did... I checked them all. I swear," he pleaded, turning around to face the captain.

The captain's eyes narrowed and Jim looked down in shame. Silver looked toward Scroop, who was smirking evilly.

Siria walked over to Jim and put her hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault Jim. It's Scroop's," she said softly, glaring at the smug spider/crab thing.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Scroop defended, continuing his grim act.

"LIAR!" Siria shouted, ready to claw his eyes out. "You murdered him! You could have saved him, but you sliced his rope! You murdering scum!" Siria screeched, about to attack before Silver grabbed her shoulders and held her back.

The captain sighed, clearly conflicted on who to believe, but she decided to leave it be and gave a speech about how great of a man Mr. Arrow was. When she finished, she gave the order to carry on.

Jim's face could only be described as broken-hearted. He had finally proven himself and then he gets accused of a crime he didn't commit. Siria knew the boy needed some cheering up. "Hey, thanks for saving me. I guess I owe you one now since you've saved me twice and I've only saved you once."

"Well, thanks for sticking up for me. You probably saved me from punishment by saying Scroop did it."

"I wasn't lying, you know," Siria replied honestly. "It was Scroop, I just didn't have any evidence to prove it."

"Well either way, you still owe me one," Jim responded, clearly feeling better.

Siria scoffed. "I'll think of a way. 'Night." Siria gave Jim a quick peck on the cheek, sweet but not enough to count as a real kiss.

Siria walked away to her room as she left Jim standing on the deck, gingerly touching the spot on his cheek where she kissed him, the skin tingling where Siria's lips had touched.

"Wow," Jim whispered, completely in a daze.

Over in the shadows, Silver smirked to himself. "_Looks like the girl's finally followed through on the plan. The time is almost here."_

__**Ooh, a cliffhanger! This was not Jim and Siria's moment and those who thought it was are wrong. The big kiss, the big moment, is not until a way later chapter. Review and I love you all!**


	8. New Levels of Love and Pain

**Hey everybody! I'm gonna tell all of y'all right now that I've been waiting to write this chapter since the very beginning (well the second part of it)****! But enough about me: let's go to the reviews, shall we.**

**Superfan44: yep, Siria is what my brother would call "an honest pirate". Thanks for your input and continued support.**

**Bubble-Gum1lol: well it's my pleasure writing this story and thanks for the compliments.**

**LuluCalliope: ****Wow, thanks! I didn't know that was a new idea. I just didn't want to have Siria be a helpless character. I only make her helpless if she can't save herself. I mean, Scroop choked her and she definitely couldn't do anything to save herself there. And when she was hanging off the ship, her rope was broken and if she tried to do anything, her lifeline would break. I just wanted to show that Siria was tough and an "honest pirate" who would not let Jim get wrongly accused of a crime. (I know I sent you this in a pm but I wanted everybody to see it).**

**Disclaimer- blah blah blah…don't own treasure planet…blah blah blah**

Siria woke up a few hours after she kissed Jim to the sound of a boy yelling. She sat up, looked toward the sound of the voice with a confused face, threw off her thin blanket, stepped out of her hammock, and walked toward the door. Because she was a teenage girl, the only female on board other than the captain and an older alien whose body was just a head and two arms, Siria was given her own small room right next to cabin all the other male crewmembers slept in.

Siria crept over to the door and unlocked it. Ever since Scroop's attempted murder of her, Siria kept the door to her room locked just in case. She poked her head out and just as she suspected, she saw Jim shouting at Silver.

"Look! Don't you get it?! I screwed up!" Jim yelled, jumping down from his position on the shrouds. His rage, however, cracked and was replaced by regret and grief, "I mean for two seconds I thought maybe I could do something right, but - Aagh! I just..." Jim gave up on what he was trying to say. "Just forget it," he sighed angrily as he leaned against the mast, his back to Silver.

Silver took a deep breath, put on his parenting face, and grabbed hold of Jim's shoulder, pulling the boy around to face the cyborg. Siria almost started crying herself when she saw the tears running down Jim's face. She had never seen a boy, let alone a boy like Jim, so broken and vulnerable.

"Now you listen to me, James Hawkins," Silver disciplined, poking Jim in the chest to enunciate his assurance. "You got the makings of greatness in ya. But ya gotta take the helm and chart your own course. Stick to it. No matter the squalls. And when the time comes you get the chance to really test the cut of your sails and show what you're made of... well, I hope I'm there, catching some o' the light coming off ya that day."

Hiding behind the door, Siria felt a tear fall off her face onto her hand. She gently touched her cheeks and felt the drops of salty water fresh on her face. The girl blinked rapidly, clearing up any tears in her eyes and rubbed her hand across her face, leaving her cheeks damp from the emotional response.

"_Why am I crying about this? Is it because Silver gave me the exact same speech when I doubted my abilities when I was little?" _Siria thought, not sure whether she should feel touched or replaced. "_No, no I'm not being replaced. He's just sticking to his plan, cuz that's all he cares about right now. He probably thought of the most believable thing to say for the situation. After all, he said to me _'and when that day comes that you are able to use those gifts of your's, I just hope I'm there, feeling the mist of your water and the warmth of your fire as you make something beautiful.'_"_

Siria shook her head rapidly to get herself to focus again. When she did, she saw Jim hugging Silver like a boy hugs a father... her father, or at least her adoptive father.

Silver laughed nervously and jokingly pushed Jim away toward the cabin, "You best be gettin' some shut-eye." Jim sleepily shuffled off toward the room and Siria quickly closed her door before Jim could notice her, leaving only a centimeter open so she could keep watching.

Jim turned back toward Silver, giving him a small thank-you-smile. Silver raised his hand and waved the boy a good night, still grinning nervously. After Jim left, Siria couldn't hold in her emotions any longer. She let out a small weep. Unfortunately, Silver heard her sigh and whipped his head in the girl's direction. He caught her expression before she shook her head in disbelief, her watery eyes laced with sadness, and closed and locked her door.

Behind the door, Siria slid to the floor, curled up into an almost-fetal position, dropped her head into her hands and cried, letting out all of her insecurities and fears in her teardrops. Everything she was afraid of since Silver took her in was coming true.

Siria knew all along that Silver would have preferred to find an orphaned boy on that planet. Instead he found a little girl with no powers. She wanted Silver to love her, so she trained intensely, twice as hard as any adventurer, pirate or not, trying to live up to his dream prodigy that would make him proud. _"But in the end, I guess I just wasn't good enough for him."_ Siria thought dejectedly.

Right behind her, Siria heard a knocking on her door and a familiar gruff voice,"Siri. Come on, open the door. Me an' you need ta have a talk."

Silver was surprised when the door opened quickly, but he was more surprised to see the wet face and red eyes of the angry teenage girl holding the door.

"Wow, ya actually opened it. I was gettin' the key ready on my arm to barge in on my own."

Siria ignored Silver's attempts to lighten her mood. "What do you want?" she asked grimly, her tone serious and quiet.

"Siri-" Silver started before he was cut off.

"Don't call me that!" she cried out, careful to keep her voice down enough so that the others wouldn't wake up. "Ever since Jim and that map of his came into the picture, you've been treating me like a burden. I'm starting to think that the only reason you brought me on this ship and, heck, even talk to me is because I'm a little doll that you can throw at Jim to play with so he'll be too distracted to get that treasure! Do you even care about me anymore?!"

Even though tears poured down Siria's face, it felt like a weight had been lifted off of her chest. Those doubts and emotions had been building up inside of her for years, especially over the past few weeks, and now that she had expressed them and said what was in her heart... let's just say it was a breath of fresh air.

Siria collapsed on her back onto her hammock, taking a few deep breaths to restore the air she had spent on her rant. Silver's face tightened as he absorbed what she had said. He quietly walked over to the hammock and sat down next to his daughter.

"Siri, I never thought-"

"Never thought I might feel this way?" Siria cut in angrily, sitting up sharply and glaring at Silver. "Maybe because you never thought to ask. This is the first time in weeks that you've actually talked to me about something other than the plan or the treasure or how to distract Jim. And fyi, I actually like Jim. You may be pretending to like him, but I'm not. The only pretending I've done lately is pretending that you still care for me, but who am I even kidding?! You only care about that treasure! I've worked my *** off for you for ten years and you drop me for the next gold coin you can find!"

This time, Siria fell forward, her head in her hands and her elbows propped on her knees as she cried again. Silver bit his lip nervously, not quite sure what to say or do, so he just went with his gut feeling.

Silver reached his hand toward the girl, stalled slightly halfway, and laid it on her back. He ran his hand up and down her back, tensely at first but then more comfortingly. Siria felt the rub but kept her head down, her crying decreasing to a few sniffles.

"Siria, I know I've been busy, but I want you ta know that I've never stopped loving you. And not once have I ever wanted ta change ya. When I found ya, you were a snivellin' lil girl with no sign of powers, but I took ya in anyway. I knew one day you would become a legend. An' all these years, watchin' ya grow up into a beautiful, talented, clever, strong young woman... I couldn't be prouder," Silver said softly with his arm around the girl's shoulder.

Siria looked up at her adoptive father, her eyes wide and the gold and silver twinkling and glistening. "Really?" she asked quietly.

"Really," Silver answered, leaning in and smiling as he replied. "An' don't forget, as long as you wear these," he said tapping her forehead where her parents' Elemental circlets rested, "wherever you go, I'll always be there for ya."

Siria wrapped her arms around Silver for a hug and whispered, "I love you Silver."

Silver hugged his daughter back as he said, "I love you too." However, when he said this, his eyes and his expression seemed guilty and unsure. But Siria was too busy hugging him to notice. She was also too busy to hear a certain hiss from outside the door.

**next day**

The sun was up before Jim knew it. He was "pleasantly" awoken by the slug creature's tentacles farting in his face from right above him. Jim grunted and groaned in disgust as he fell to the floor from his hammock. He was not in a good mood at the moment, not just because he woke up to morning gas, which was ten times worse than morning breath, but also because he had been dreaming about Siria.

Jim still felt a little out-of-it and his cheek still felt warm from the touch of her lips. But he couldn't help but feel that she had a secret that she didn't want him to know. The boy just sensed something powerful in the girl, but he couldn't place where he knew it from.

On the floor, Jim's eyes were tired slits as he slid on his left boot. He reached for his right boot, but it hopped away from him and hid behind a chest. Jim rubbed his sleepy face as he groggily said, "Morph?" He shuffled over the chest while tucking in his shirt and fell on his knees in front of it. Jim's arms and head draped over the top of the chest.

"Morph knock it off, it's too early for this," Jim ordered dazedly, too sleepy to notice that the boot had hopped around the other side of the chest over to right behind the boy. The boot jumped up in the air and gave Jim a hard kick in the butt. That definitely woke him up.

"Hey! Morph!" Jim whirled around and yelled at the boot, no longer the slightest bit drowsy. The boot developed a tongue out of the front of the toe area and stuck it out at the boy, spit flying out of the boot. Morph giggled as he shifted back, grabbed Jim's actual boot from a nearby box, and flew around the room.

Jim chased the little blob around the room, under and over other hammocks that still had sleeping crew members in them, crying out things like, "Come back here!" only to be mimicked by Morph. Jim followed Morph up the stairs, grabbing hold of his boot but missing the shape-shifter, who flew into the keyhole of Siria's room. Jim ran over and tried the door but saw that it was locked, so he went back over to where he dropped his boot and sat down to put it on while he waited for the little blob to come back out.

Siria was asleep in her hammock wearing a tight white short-sleeved shirt (which she only wore at night instead of her white collared shirt and red strapless shirt), her black leggings, red skirt, and Elemental circlets and necklace. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail, so the studs in her ears were visible. On her thirteenth birthday, Silver also let Siria get a cartilege piercing on her right ear to add to the regular piercings she had on each ear that she got when she was an infant, even though as she got older she normally wore a feather in her left ear, a stud in her right ear, and a small hoop in her right cartilege.

Siria woke up to the sound of a loud thump from the deck outside her room. The girl grabbed her boots, put them on, and stood up to go check out the damage. Siria reached for what she thought was her purple bandanna, but it slithered out of her fingers like gel.

"_Gel!" _she realized, her eyes snapping open the see the laughing Morph pulling her real bandanna out from the keyhole before he dashed through it. She unlocked the door and chased after the little blob, not realizing that without her bandanna, anybody on deck could see her circlets, and the short sleeves on her shirt revealed her Elemental marks.

Jim heard some noise coming from Siria's room, and he stood up to go check it out, but before he could even get close to it, the door burst open and Siria came running out, chasing after Morph. Jim noticed that Siria was dressed differently, but she moved too fast for Jim to notice her Elemental marks and bands.

Siria jumped up and snatched the purple cloth from the sneaky shape-shifter. "Aha!" she exclaimed victoriously. "Morph! I've told you like a thousand times to not steal my -" Siria stopped when she saw Jim standing a few feet away from her, staring at the decorative patterns on her arms.

But before either teenager could say anything, Morph, sensing the tension, turned into a puffer-fish and squirted water in both of their faces. "That's it you little squid!" Jim yelled jokingly. Siria, grateful that Morph was in a playful mood, joined Jim in a little game of "whack a blob".

"You little squid," Morph mimicked repeatedly, popping his, or rather Jim's, head out of the little openings in the entrance to the galley, getting smaller and more high-pitched every time. Jim and Siria kept trying to whack the little morpher. After a few rounds, Morph didn't pop back up. The two teens looked at each other and nodded before they ran downstairs to the kitchen together.

Once downstairs, Siria and Jim looked around but saw no sign of the little blob anywhere. Siria glanced toward the barrel of purps, grinned, but a finger in front of her lips in the "shh" motion, and quietly walked toward the barrel. Jim followed her and they looked in together. All they could see were regular purps, until one of the top ones grew eyes. Morph quickly shut his eyes the second he saw the two teenagers looking straight at him.

"Busted!" Jim and Siria yelled together as they dove into the barrel, which was just barely big enough for the two of them. The two of them had a soft landing, squishing about ninety percent of the purps in the container. Jim was breathing hard after all of his running and Siria's hair had fallen out of its ponytail at some point while she was chasing Morph, so it was now flowing down her back and framing her face, but they were both smiling. They had managed to catch Morph in both of their hands together, so they were very close in a very confined space practically holding hands.

Jim observed how beautiful Siria looked with her hair down and a bright smile lighting up her face. He also took notice of the circlets gracing Siria's forehead. But the thing that struck him the most was that the gold and rubies and silver and sapphires matched the girl's eyes and hair, making her even more gorgeous. Jim started to ask about the circlets and the tattoos when they heard talking outside of the barrel.

Siria silently gasped when she recognized Silver's voice in the group. Morph started to fly out to his master, but Siria and Jim used their combined four hands to cage the little shape-shifter. They found two small peepholes in the barrel and looked out to see what was going on.

"We don't move til we got the treasure in hand!" Silver growled at the impatient pirates, shaking his metallic fist in front of them in a threatening way.

Scroop slithered up behind the upset leader and hissed, "I sssay we kill 'em all now."

Silver angrily grabbed hold of Scroop's face, his cyborg hand fitting perfectly around it as he yanked Scroop down to his eye level and barked, "I say what's to set sail. Disobey me again like that stunt you pulled with Mr. Arrow and so help me... you'll be joinin' him!" Silver threw Scroop against the barrel, shaking it and freeing Morph from his containment before Jim and Siria caught and confined him again.

Siria had a hundred thoughts and feelings running through her mind at the same time and it was giving her a major headache. She was also sitting very awkwardly close to Jim, who was too shocked from the mutiny plot to react to that fact.

"Ssstrong talk," Scroop taunted angrily, "but I know otherwissse." He reached his claw into the barrel, clenching and unclenching it. Jim cleverly picked up a non-squished purp and placed it right in Scroop's claw.

"You got sometin' to say, Scroop?" Silver challenged calmly.

"It'sss thossse kidsss," Scroop hissed, smirking as he delicately held the purp in front of him. Silver's expression immediately lost all confidence. "Methinksss you have a sssoft ssspot for 'em" Scroop teased, puncturing the purp to demonstrate his point.

Silver released all of his pent-up hatred for Scroop as he looked up, his face radiating danger. Siria waited for Silver to defend her and Jim. He had said the night before that she was the world to him. "Now mark me - the lot o' ya - I care about one ting and one ting only... Flint's Trove!" Silver yelled, making the rest of the crew cower in fear. "Ya think I'd risk it all for the sake of some nose-wipin' little welps?!"

Siria felt her newly healed heart sever in two. "_He said he loved me! He said he was proud of me! He lied! He is ditching me for a few gold coins!" _A thousand emotions raced around her head: confusion, pain, vulnerability, betrayal, aggression, and loneliness. Siria didn't know what to believe. The one feeling that she could fully identify was raw but at the same time numb. The initial flaming instinct to thrash out in rage burned out in a matter of seconds. Siria tried to channel that energy into a single motivation, but the focus broke into silent tears._  
_

Jim, however, felt more heart-broken than violent. He started to tear up. Jim had never really had a father figure, but the moment he felt like he finally had one, he turned out to be a traitor.

The two of them continued to watch though as Scroop further mocked Silver. "What wasss it now?" he asked innocently as he widened his eyes and grasped his hands close to his face like a sweet little baby. "You got the makingsss of greatnesss in ya. I've watched ya grow from a sssnivellin' lil girl with no sssign o' powersss to a beautiful, talented, clever, ssstrong young woman and I couldn't be prouder."

Siria cursed mentally. Of course Scroop had been listening. He wouldn't be Scroop if he didn't eavesdrop on every private conversation he could. But obviously Jim didn't know that.

"Shut yer yap!" Silver yelled, his voice crackly. "I cozied up to that boy and patched up with the girl to keep 'em off our scent. She was gettin' too close to him, and he was screwin' up her mind, messin' with everything I've taught her for years! I ain't gone soft!"

"LAND AHOY!" the lookout cried from above deck. Every face in the crew lit up as they looked toward the skylight. They ran up the stairs. Siria and Jim, both in states of shock and trying to absorb what they just heard, accidentally let go of Morph, who flew up to join Silver. They looked at each other and realized that they were cramped up in a tiny barrel. The two embarrassed teens scrambled quietly out of the barrel, both blushing furiously. Neither admitted that they were both thinking of the same things: the good night kiss on the cheek and the circlets and markings.

**Okey dokey, so how was it? I wanted to go a little farther up to the escape part, but I realized it would take too long. So I cut off here. Everything will be explained to Jim in the next chapter. So for now, peace out!**


	9. Uncovering the Truth

**Hey y'all! Happy 2013! I'm so sorry for not updating in a while. I hadn't updated my Harry Potter story in a long time and I did a chapter for that on Christmas day and then finished the story up around New Year's Eve. I just wanted to get it out of the way so I could focus more on this story. But the other day I watched the rest of Treasure Planet from where my last chapter left off and got a ton of ideas for future chapters, so be prepared for awesomeness. And on a side-note, I aced my test for my Learner's Permit; even though I turn sixteen in less than a week (January 28) and the best gift I can really ask for would be great reviews from you guys. Speaking of reviews:**

**Superfan44: Thanks, yeah these two definitely deserve some pity after what they've been through, but still, what kind of author would I be if everything didn't work out for my main characters in the end?**

**LuluCalliope: Thanks for your compliments and I hate exams too.**

**Anonymous: OMG thank you so much, your review really made my day, just being told that I'm doing a good job :D**

**Silver and Gold: Thank you, thank you, thank you! My mom has always complimented me on my creativity, especially when it comes to stories and poems, but hearing it from someone else is ten times better.**

**mchap1154: lol, thanks for the alert, the favorite, and the review! But don't forget what I said about Elemental powers - that they will show up when the time is right.**

**kayla: haha, I'm glad you're so excited just about the first chapter**

**disliker123: well I may not totally agree with your opinion but I'm not one to disapoint and your anger will come in this chapter.**

**2Lazy2LogIn: aw thanks, and don't worry its ok because you made up for it by saying you were in love with my story.**

**flipper887: thanks for getting me back on track.**

**All of your reviews (well...most of them) shot my self-confidence and self-esteem straight up to the sky and restored any of it that I had lost in the past year or so! I can't thank all of you enough! Now, down to business**

**Disclaimer- Look at me! I own Treasure Planet! **_***hit in head with DVD case by brother***_** Ow! Ok, maybe I don't…but I still own Siria and her part in the story.**

Silver ran up to the deck and shoved his way in front of other crew members, ecstatic to get a first glance at the legendary Treasure Planet, the home of Flint's Trove.

"Where's me glass?!" Silver muttered excitedly, checking his pockets for his telescope.

Meanwhile in the galley, Jim and Siria slowly and grimly stumbled out of the barrel, both in states of shock from what they had witnessed. Jim was rubbing his face as he leaned on one of the tables, slightly pushing a looking glass that was laying on the table, and Siria was trying to hold back her tears.

"You knew about this?!" Jim exclaimed in an accusatory tone. "I should've known! You and your 'father' never even cared about me! You just wanted my treasure and you pretended to like me to get to it!"

Siria's blocked tears broke through and started pouring down her face and she cried out at him, "No! Jim, I swear I had nothing to do with this! Silver only told me that I had to seduce you and get the map, but he didn't tell me anything else other than that! I admit at first it was all part of a plan but when we started playing around on the deck that first day, and then we started talking, I realized that I really did want to be your friend!" Her voice sounded rough, like it had been rubbed raw. "And at some points even more than that..." she murmured. "But you gave me what I had wanted all my life! You gave me a sense of true friendship."

Jim felt horrible about doubting Siria, who was obviously telling the truth, or was she playing with his emotions again? If she was faking it, she was a very good actress. His conscience told him not to trust her because she would only hurt him again, but his heart told him she was being sincere. Jim decided to follow his heart and stepped closer to the crying girl. He reached his hand up to her face and gently wiped the tears off of her cheeks. That soft touch of comfort gave Siria new hope.

Now that Jim knew about her old life (except for Elementia, but she would have to explain that sooner or later), she felt like she could have a fresh start in life. No more stealing, no more lying, and no more pirating.

Jim gave her a small, apologetic smile, which Siria immediately returned with her brightest smile that clearly said that he was forgiven.

Before they could say another comforting word, the two teens heard loud and rushed footsteps hurrying toward the entrance of the galley.

Siria, just like on the first day, grabbed on to a beam above and pulled herself up onto it, while Jim, instead of hiding like Siria, sprinted to the stairs, trying to beat whoever was coming down. But he wasn't fast enough.

"Jimbo?" Silver said in surprise, not aware that the boy had even left his room.

Up in the rafters, Siria attempted to calculate the best escape method, but it was no use. Silver knew every maneuver of hers - heck, he was the one who taught them all to her. While she was deep in thought, Jim and Silver continued with their little face-off.

"Playing games, are we?" Silver asked in a very suspicious voice with a sly grin on his face as he moved farther into the kitchen, forcing Jim to step back at an equal pace. Very discreetly, Jim scanned the area above and behind Silver with his eyes, searching for Siria.

"Yeah, yeah we're playin' games," Jim replied in a tone that was quiet yet dangerous.

"Oh, I see," Silver responded pensively, rubbing his chin with his good hand. "Well I was...never much good at games. Always hated to lose."

Siria snapped back to attention when she heard the click of Silver's cyborg gun. Her vision started to go red with anger, but not before Jim caught her eye very subtly, such that not even Silver noticed. Siria located a pair of sharp wire cutters right behind Jim and motioned for the boy to reach back. Jim did so, very slowly, and felt around until he found what Siria wanted him to pick up.

"Hmm, me too!" Jim yelled, lunging forward and stabbing the cutters right in Silver's leg hydraulic. As the air spewed out of his leg, Siria swung down on the beam, kicked Silver farther into the galley, and jumped down. Silver, not aware that his little girl was the one who pummeled him, aimed his pistol toward his attackers. Jim sprinted out of the galley while Siria swung her leg in a roundhouse kick, knocking the gun way off target and causing the bullet to go shooting through the side wall and Silver to spin around from the force.

"Starting to wish you never showed your sorry face on Elementia!" Siria barked, her eyes as sharp and hard as icicles and her voice frosty with a hint of betrayal. She ran up after Jim before Silver could pull himself back together.

Silver dragged himself up to the main deck as fast as he could with a bad leg. He slammed his arms down on the deck and whipped his head around, his cyborg eye on hyper mode as he searched furiously for the two teenage eavesdroppers. After about ten seconds, he caught sight of Siria's blue and red hair hurrying into the captain's chamber. Morph flew in with them just as Jim slammed and locked the door.

"Ay, blast it all!" Silver muttered angrily. He hobbled up the rest of the stairs and whistled loud. All of the crew turned to look at their leader in confusion. "Change in plan, lads!" he called out, his cyborg arm shifting into a sharp metal sword. "We move NOW!" The pirates cheered and hollered in joy. The ones up on the mast like Scroop climbed and slid down rapidly to join the rest. "Strike her colors, Mr. Orus," Silver ordered the lookout.

"Me pleasure, Captain!" Mr. Orus cried out with a salute. He lowered the special government flag of the RLS Legacy and quickly replaced it with a skull and crossbones pirate flag, but this pirate flag was different because it was the flag of Captain Flint with a picture of Flint's skull (three eye sockets and a pincer-like mouth) and two oval rings to represent orbits, universes, galaxies, whatever you wanted to call them. Silver stood in front of the raising flag, holding both his sword and a very evil grin.

The massive behemouth crew member who knocked into Jim that first night broke down the door to the weapons storage room and came out with a roar of victory and a whole lotta guns. The armed crew raced upstairs toward their enemies.

_*in the captain's chambers*_

"Pirates on my ship?! I'll see they all hang!" the captain expressed in a clipped tone as she opened her safe and loaded a gun. "Doctor, familiar with these?" she asked, not giving the doc any time to answer before tossing the gun over her shoulder into his hands, which he held carelessly in front of him.

"Oh I've seen...uh, well I've read -" the shot fired and blasted a spherical piece of equipment next to the safe before he could finish stuttering. "Uh, no. No I'm not," he admitted. If the situation wasn't so tense and...what's the word - DEADLY! - Siria would have busted up laughing.

The captain, however, didn't find it humorous and rolled her eyes at the doctor's uslessness, for lack of a better word. She pulled a baseball-sized gold sphere out of the locked chest. Morph oohed and ahhed at the reflective gold ball, which Siria realized must have been the map. But the admiration was cut short by the lasers from outside trying to break open the door.

"Mr. Hawkins, Miss Silver, defend this with your life!" the captain commanded, throwing the ball-like map to Jim, who was about to catch it when Morph snatched it in midair. Siria also caught something: the sudden formality from the captain. All throughout the trip, the captain had called her Siria. Calling her by her dad's - scratch that - her ex-dad's last name was a definite sign that Siria was no longer trusted by the captain and was being lumped in with the rest of the traitorous pirates. However, the fact that the captain was still giving the girl orders obviously meant that she wouldn't be arrested, at least not yet. The girl gulped nervously, not entirely sure whether or not she was in the clear, especially with Jim.

But Siria had no time to focus on her possible future in prison, which hopefully wouldn't happen, because Jim was still playing tug o' war with Morph while the pirates were still trying to zap their way in, and it kinda looked like Morph was winning. **(AN kind of a random sidenote but I just noticed that if you pause at just the right spot when Jim and Morph are fighting over the ball, Morph is stretched out so that he looks like Scroop's face and Jim's face looks like it was drawn by a Japanese anime artist :D)**.

Siria's face lit up as she remebered one of Morph's weaknesses. She pulled back some of the hair around her left ear, whistled to get Morph's attention, and started dangling her purple feather earring, waving it around right in front of the little blob. It worked and Morph was distracted enough for Jim to manage to yank the map out of the little shape-shifter's mouth and stuff it in his pocket.

Judging the almost-nonexistent progress that the crew had made opening the door, Siria knew the group had about ten seconds to escape before Silver got impatient and blasted it open himself.

"Quick, gun!" the girl shouted in a no-nonsense tone. The captain's face took on a look of surprise yet unsureness, but she handed the teenage girl/trained pirate a laser pistol. Siria, instead of backstabbing everybody like the captain feared, aimed the gun down at the floor and pulled the trigger.

_*outside the captain's chambers*_

The crew continued to aim their lasers at the locked door. Silver, exactly ten seconds later just like Siria said, barged through the crowd and yelled, "Argh, yer takin' all day about it!" He stuck his cyborg arm into the side of his mechanical leg and when he pulled it out, his arm had shifted into a fully functional laser cannon. The door blasted open and the armed pirates rushed in.

Silver whipped his head around as he scanned for Siria, Jim, the captain, and the doctor, but all he found was a person-sized hole in the floor leading the the lower deck that appeared to have been made with a laser gun. Silver recognized his little girl's handiwork and scowled. "Oh! Stop 'em!" He tossed an unlucky crew member through the hole into the basement area.

Meanwhile, the five escapees ran through the obstacle course of a hallway. The captain was swift on her feet and maneuveured around, over, and under every obstruction. The doctor, however, was not so agile, but still managed to outrun their pursuers. Jim and Siria ran neck 'n neck, matching each other's pace perfectly. The two of them made it through the door to the launch room tied for first, followed by the captain, Morph, and the doctor, who fell through the door rather than run through it.

Their followers, who were pretty fast, but then again they had more than two legs to run on, were right on their tails. The captain grabbed the tails of the doctor's robes and pulled him out of the way before she slammed the door shut and used her gun to keep the handle locked in place.

"To the long boats, quickly," the captain ordered. Jim and Siria jumped into the right boat and worked together to pull the doctor in before he fell off the boat. The captain pulled down the lever to open the hatch and lower the boat as the pirates lasered **(is that a verb? if it's not than I just made it one)** away at the edge of the door. She flipped into the boat and immediately pulled a gun out of who-knows-where and cocked it.

Morph took advantage of the opportunity to grab the map out of Jim's back pocket. He smirked as he flew away with his shiny new plaything. "MORPH! NO!" Jim screamed, but the blob was just out of Jim's reach.

"****!" Siria cursed under her breath. She and Jim lept out of the lowering longboat onto the platform. Unfortunately, the pirates had made just enough progress with the lasers for the behemouth to kick down the door.

The crew shot at the captain and the doctor. The doctor cowered behind the side of the boat while the captain propped her leg next to the mast and fired straight at the pirates. "Chew on this you pus-filled boils!" (**I think this is what she said, why can't she just speak clearly so I can actually understand what she thinks is important enough to yell?!) **

The captain jumped behind the mast to avoid a laser as the doctor stood up, grimaced, and fired a random shot. The shot found a target: a huge metal object hanging from the ceiling. The metal fell and smashed right through the floor, taking a few pirates with it.

The captain, who was crouched next to the doctor, look at him with a look of relative respect and skepticism. "Did you actually aim for that?" she asked curiously.

The doctor looked offended yet surprised by his shot as he answered, "You know actually I did."

Half a second after the doctor answered, the captain rose and shoved down on his head to hide them both from an incoming laser.

Silver smirked smugly as he pulled on the lever, causing the boat to raise and the hatch to begin to close.

"Ah, blast it!" the captain muttered as she looked down up to see the retracting pulley. "Doctor, when I say now, shoot at the forward cable. I'll take this one."

Over by the door, Silver noticed the two teenagers chasing after Morph, who was holding the map in his mouth. "Morph! Morphy come 'ere," Silver whistled. Morph, like an obedient pet, started to float toward his master.

"Morph, Morph. Bring it here, Morph, come here," Jim cooed. Morph drifted in Jim and Siria's direction.

"Morph, come to Daddy," Silver insisted, patting his legs.

"Morphy, come on. Come to Siri," Siria joined in.

Soon, every kind of sweet-talk was called out to Morph, who didn't know whether to go to his master or to his new friend and adopted sister. After a few seconds it was less affectionate calls and more demanding commands. Morph jerked his head back and forth before he looked forward in confusion and flew straight down into a pile of rope.

Silver rushed forward, but he collapsed on the floor from too much pressure on his bad leg. He tried to drag himself forward to the map, but the strong teens were too fast for him. Jim snatched the map out of the ropes where Morph was nowhere to be seen. Siria held the gun straight at her adoptive father, as if daring Silver to try to take the map from them. She held it for about two seconds, but turned around and sprinted after Jim to the longboat so Silver couldn't see the tears in her eyes.

Silver shifted to his gun and aimed it at the retreating teens. He just couldn't shoot at his baby girl and the boy he almost thought of as a son. Silver's gun hand quivered and he grimaced as he lowered it. Silver may have been a pirate but he was not a murderer, especially not a child murderer. It was a good thing Scroop didn't catch his moment of weakness, or Silver would be known as soft for the rest of his life.

"Now!" the captain shouted. She and the doctor shot at the cables and the longboat plunged down, barely fitting through the half-open door before it started dropping to the ground. Jim and Siria just barely caught on to the edge of the boat as they both fell out of the main ship. Well, actually, Siria grabbed on to the edge and caught Jim's leg just in time.

"Jim!" the doctor cried out, trying to reach the teenage son of the woman who made it clear to keep him safe. And quite frankly, that woman could be pretty intimidating when it came to her family. Siria swung Jim just high enough for the doctor to grab hold of his hands and pull the boy in. The second Jim's feet touched the surface of the boat, he helped Siria get in.

Up on the ship's cannon, the pirate targeted the longboat. "That's it! Come to Papa!" he jeered.

"Hold your fire!" Silver ordered, running up to stop the other alien. "We'll lose da map!" Luckily, he pushed the cannon off target before it shot a fireball at the escapees. Unfortunately, the shot was moved to where the boat would be at the time the fire would reach it.

"Captain!" the doctor cried, pointing up at the cannon's shot. "Laserball at twelve o'clock!" The captain yanked on the steering stick to move out of the way, but the shot was too fast. It exploded right on the controls, injuring the captain's arm in the process.

The flaming longboat plummeted straight down towards a forest of trees that looked like giant mushrooms. Luckily, the captain managed to regain control of the boat before they crashed into the ground, which seemed like a better option than smashing through trees and coming down for a not-so-soft landing. The tip of the boat stuck into the ground and the boat flipped over, dragging itself and its riders across the ground.

Green dust floated up around the boat. The four victims of the crash slowly pushed it up and dragged themselves out from under it. Jim rubbed his neck and the doctor stood up from his knees, muttering something that sounded like, "My goodness."

Siria groaned as she stood up. "Can we turn around?" she asked in a queasy voice. "I think I left my stomach back there...That's it. Next time, I drive." Siria jerked a thumb behind her and then at herself to prove her point.

Jim laughed weakly and even the captain gave a small chuckle as she stood up, straightened out her jacket, and admitted, "Not one of my more...gossamer landings." Suddenly, she cried out in pain and collapsed onto her knees, gripping her side where she had been hit.

"Captain!" the doctor said loudly, crouching down to help the feline. Siria and Jim knelt down on the other side.

"I'm doing fine," the captain insisted, getting back on to her feet and pushing away their help. But she stood up too fast, causing her to be thrown off balance and fall into the arms of the canine doctor. "Slight bruising, that's all it is," she choked out. Once the captain regained her standing, she straightened her jacket again, brushed her hair out of her face, and stated, "A day or two and I'll be right as rain. Mr. Hawkins? Miss Silver?" She started to address Jim and Siria, but it took her a second to realize she was talking to the doctor, not the teenagers. The captain blinked a few times to refocus her brain and eyes and looked to the boy. "The map, if you please?"

"Oh yeah," Jim responded, searching through his pockets for the golden ball. "Ah," he sighed in relief when he found it. The map started to float off of his hand, which made Jim's smile of relief change to a frown of worry. When the map started to dematerialize, Siria understood his worry. The golden sphere shifted into a familiar pink blob.

Morph laughed at his joke, but stopped when he saw Siria's crossed arms and glare and realized he was in trouble. "Morph!" Jim shouted, "Morph, where's the map?!" Jim's arms flailed around as he yelled at the little shape-shifter. Morph changed into a little pile of rope and a tiny map, dropping the mini map into the ropes.

"Are you serious?! It's back on the ship?!" Siria screamed, pointing back up toward the ship they had just escaped from. Morph chuckled nervously and guiltily before he flew away from the angry teenagers.

"Stifle that blob and get low. We've got company," the captain ordered quietly, gazing up at another longboat from the ship floating right over them. The captain clutched her bayonette-like laser gun as she peered up over the edge of the boat, checking for oncoming enemies. "We need a more defensible position," she stated, using her gun as a crutch to push herself to her feet. "Mr. Hawkins, you and Miss Silver scout ahead," the captain commanded softly, handing Jim a laser pistol.

Jim stared at the gun for a moment before he replied, "Aye Captain." He shoved the pistol into his belt as the captain crumpled to the ground again. The doctor kneeled next to her and started to tend to her injuries. Jim and Siria left the adults and walked in the opposite direction of the enemy longboat.

There seemed to be no sign of life other than moss and trees. The boy and the girl walked together in awkward silence as they trudged through the thick vegetation.

Finally, when he couldn't stand the quiet any longer, Jim spoke up. "Okay, what's with the tattoos and the circlets?" In afterthought, Jim realized he could have said that better, but he was in a bad mood and curious.

Siria sighed deeply. She was hoping Jim had forgotten all about those, or at least would put off mentioning them until she could think of a way to explain her heritage. But she realized that there was no point in putting off the inevitable. Siria opened her mouth to answer, but Jim cut her off.

"Are you going to give me another fake story to get close to me?! What lies are you going to make up now?! I bet you're parents aren't even dead!"

"NO! Everything I told you was true! The only thing I lied about was what those pirates were looking for the day my parents died! It was ME, okay! ME! I'm a Mixed Elemental!" Siria's voice was hoarse and she didn't know how much more pain her heart could take. In the past hour, she had been betrayed by her guardian and the entire crew. But Jim's accusations of her lying, especially about her deceased parents, was just rubbing salt in the wound. She sat down on a nearby log, put her head in her hands and cried. Jim couldn't stand watching this girl who wanted to trust sob. He sat down next to her on the log and surprisingly, she didn't object.

"I'm sorry," Jim whispered, putting his arm over her shoulders in comfort, not flirtation. "Please, just tell me the whole story." Siria sniffed and when she took her head out of her hands to look at the boy, Jim noticed her wet cheeks and that the tears made her eyes look like melted silver and gold.

"There was a legend told by pirates everywhere," Siria started. "It said _'The key to unlimited treasure is not a map, nor a curved piece of metal. The key is found with a living being of Mixed heritage, who both burns down enemies and washes away the damage. Fire and Water - together they will unlock the secrets of treasure.' _Those pirates who killed Mama and Papa were on a treasure hunt. They translated the riddle literally. They thought that the Fire and Water Elementals were hiding the key. They never stopped to think that maybe they shouldn't take everything word for word. They hacked down every person in their way, but when they didn't find a key, they raided the villages and left satisfied with their stolen booty. I watched as they shot down my mother. I wanted to set fire to their heads and drown them in water, but I couldn't. You watched as your father sailed away, but you still had your mom. Me, I learned that there is nothing more painful than not having the power to protect those you care for. That's the thing about rare Elementals like me: we don't get our powers until they're no longer useful. I lost everything I loved, and now history is repeating itself. Why do you think Mixed Elementals are rare? Because they die young for some stupid fairy tale! I don't want to be a legend! I just want to be me."

Jim lifted up the emotional girl's chin so that his blue-green eyes looked straight into her silver and gold ones. "And that's all you need to be," he replied softly. Siria smiled. Now that Jim knew her secret, she no longer had to worry about hiding facts about herself and letting information slip. She could just be herself, and that's all Jim wanted of her.

Once again, the two teenagers started to lean in, the distance between their lips closing slowly. But once again, they were interrupted. The leaves rustled in the bushes behind them. Their heads whirled around as Morph hid behind Jim's shoulder. Jim started to reach for the gun in his belt while Siria slowly grabbed on to the handles of her knives. The two teens stood up and inched toward the source of the noise. They were prepared for any enemy, but they definitely weren't ready for what they were about to face.

**Duh duh duh! What do you think is hiding in the bushes? Love you all and don't forget to review :)**


	10. Don't Judge a Bot by its Cover

**Well, I was supposed to be spending the day getting ready for my Winter Wonderland Sweet Sixteen party, but what do you know, Mother Nature gave me an ****actual**** winter wonderland. There's so much snow that I can't get up my driveway let alone down the mountain to where my party was supposed to be. Ironically, the ****exact**** same thing happened on the day I was supposed to have my thirteenth birthday party. Same place, same DJ company, same snow problem. So, I'll be spending my day in the house writing, doing homework, and some other stuff. And now...**

**Superfan44: thanks and you guessed right**

**mchap1154: is this soon enough for you? and thanks for the compliment, in return I give you your favorite character**

**LuluCalliope: well congratulations and right you are about the person in the bushes. also, I totally agree that lasered should be counted as a real word**

**anna the viking XD: well I'm not one to disappoint, so here he is**

**toxicswallow: because I'm evil and enjoy giving Jim and Siria a hard time. lol I'm just kidding, but I promise it will come... eventually**_  
_

**tpfanforlife: aw thank you. just hearing that makes my day**

**Silver and Gold: aww, you're gonna make me cry. I love having kind and supportive readers like you**

**Guest: thank you for correcting what I said. I assumed she said something like that, but when I couldn't hear it, I just wrote down what my ears picked up on**

**flipper887: well I too love a good butt-kicking once in a while and I'm glad the chapter was worth the time it took to write it**

**Rachelle: thank you so much**

**And now on to the most important part before the story **_*phone rings_*** Um, hold on just a second. ***_picks up phone*_** Hello? **"This is the writer for the real Treasure Planet story! You don't have any right to this plot! This is my story! Mine!"** I know sir, that's why I always include a disclaimer saying I don't own the plot or the characters of Treasure Planet. **"Oh, well...this is embarassing...carry on then."_*hangs up phone_*** If that doesn't count as a disclaimer, I don't know what does.**

**Oh, two more things. First, thank you for the birthday messages and second, my older brother just got a fanfiction account. Check him out, Blindluck92, don't forget.**

"AAAHHH!" a robot face hollered from the bushes.

"AAAHHH!" the two teenagers screamed.

A rusty robot jumped on top of Jim and Siria and yelled, "Oh this is fantastic! Carbon-based life forms have come to rescue me at last!" The boy and girl managed to get the robot off of them and stand up, but not for long because they were immediately pulled into a death hug. "I just wanna hug you and squeeze you and hold you close to me!"

The robot squeezed a little too close with a surprisingly strong grip for such a frail-looking robot, cutting off Siria's airflow and at the same time strangling her midsection. "Choking. Not breathing," she coughed out in a half-joking, half-serious tone.

Jim, aware that Siria still hadn't fully recovered from her last suffocation, pulled the robot's arms off of them. "Alright! Okay!" The robot continued to wrap his arms around various parts of the boy. "Will you just let go of me?!" Jim snapped after untangling the robot's clingy arms from around his legs a third time. Siria chuckled to herself as she rubbed her throat with her hand to regain blood flow.

"Oh! Sorry, sorry, sorry," the robot stammered, realizing that he had completely shattered both Siria and Jim's personal bubbles. "I've been marooned for so long," the robot explained as he stood between the two teens with an arm around each of their shoulders. "I mean solitude's fine, don't get me wrong... for heaven's sakes, after a hundred years... YOU GO A LITTLE NUTS!"

Siria raised an eyebrow as she sarcastically thought, "_A little?_" Jim caught her expression and looked warily at the arm around his shoulder, with a face that meant hopefully that the robot's insanity wasn't contagious and then looked back at the robot skeptically.

The robot took the hint, brushed off their shoulders, and apologized again before sticking out his hand in introduction, "I'm sorry. I am, um... My name is, uh..."

While the robot concentrated on recalling his name, Morph, who was hiding behind Jim's shoulder, shifted into the robot with a cuckoo bird popping in and out of his head. Jim smirked before he closed the top of the fake robot's heading, changing it back into Morph's regular shape.

"BEN!" the robot shouted suddenly, like he just made a mental breakthrough. "Of course, I'm Ben. Bio-Electronic Navigator." He looked out at his hand as he moved it across in front of his face and then pushed on his built-in compass to demonstrate, which was a fail because his compass popped out, embarassing the robot. "Oops."

Jim and Siria looked at each other in disbelief, his more irritation, hers more amusement.

"And you are?" Ben asked, gesturing toward the boy.

"Jim," he answered flatly as he reached down to pick up his laser pistol, which he had dropped when they were "surprise attacked".

"Oh what a pleasure to meet you, Jimmy!" Ben exclaimed, stopping Jim from reaching his pistol by grabbing his hand and shaking it vigorously.

"It's Jim," the boy responded rudely, yanking his hand out of the robot's grip and picking up his gun. Siria chuckled softly at the annoyed teenager's new nickname. She would have to remember that so she could tease him with it later.

"And who might you be?" Ben asked the girl politely.

"I'm Siria," she replied nicely. "Nice to meet you."

Ben took her hand, but rather that shake it until it fell off, he said, "_E__nchante, mademoiselle_," and kissed her hand. Siria giggled and blushed slightly, as she had not recieved this type of formal greeting in such a long time that it seemed almost unfamiliar to her (two years ago, just before her fifteenth birthday, Siria had gone with Silver to a French colony planet where pretty girls were swarmed by men and aliens of all ages with obvious intentions).

Jealousy made Jim's blood boil as he watched their exchange. "_How dare he kiss my girl's hand! Wait, where'd that come from?! Siria and I aren't together, even though she did kiss me on the cheek last night... Ugh, snap out of it Jim_." Jim shook himself out of his thoughts and glared at Ben. "Look, we're kinda in a hurry, okay? We gotta find a place to hide and there are pirates chasing us. Come on Siria." He grabbed the girl's hand somewhat possessively and started to pull her in the opposite direction of the robot. Siria was slightly put off by Jim's negative reaction and sudden forwardness, but did not object.

"Oh pirates! Don't get me started on pirates! I don't like them!" Ben cried out, either not noticing or just ignoring the fact that Jim was trying to get away. "I remember Captain Flint. This guy had such a temper," Ben continued, leaning up against a tree with his arms crossed.

Jim and Siria froze midstep. They both turned around and saw Ben in a new light. "Wait, wait, wait. You knew Captain Flint?" Jim inquired.

Ben sat down on a rock and kept babbling, putting his arms behind his head, "I think he suffered from mood swings, personally. I'm not a therapist in any way, but I - you let me know when I'm rambling."

Jim opened his mouth to inform Ben that he was rambling, but Siria put her hand on the boy's shoulder and shook her head to stop him from doing so, knowing that the robot would probably end up rambling about his rambling. She turned to Ben and instead asked, "So that means you know about the treasure?"

"Treasure?" Ben looked at them in confusion.

"Yeah, Flint's Trove... you know, the 'Loot of a Thousand Worlds'?" Jim clarified. Morph turned into a treasure chest filled with gold to emphasize on what Siria and Jim said.

"It's well - it's, it's, it's all - a little fuzzy," the robot mumbled as he stood up from the rock.

If robots could drink alcohol, Siria could have sworn that Ben was drunk. That or just very loopy. The girl leaned over to Jim and whispered, "I think _somebody_ needs to cut down on the motor oil." Jim chuckled at her joke as the robot tried to recollect his thoughts.

"Wait. I re-re-re-remember," Ben stuttered. "I do... TREASURE! Lots of treasure! Buried in the centroid-centroid-centroid of the mechanism! And there was this big door opening and closing and opening and closing!" Pictures appeared in Ben's eyes to illustrate his story. Siria and Jim looked at each other out of the corners of their eyes, both grimacing at the robot's lack of stability. "And Captain Flint wanted to make sure nobody could ever get to his treasure so I helped him - " The wires hanging out the back of Ben's head short-circuited, cutting him off from what he was about to say. "AAHH! Data inaccessible! Reboot."

"Ben," Siria said in a slightly loud voice with her arms crossed.

"Reboot!" Ben hollered again, his head popping in and out.

"Ben!" Jim repeated, his voice a little louder than Siria's.

"REBOOT!" Ben cried out again, more high-pitched than before.

"BEN!" both teens exclaimed before they both decided to fix the robot by slapping him...hard. It worked and Ben was back to normal, which wasn't much of an improvement to flipping-out-Ben.

"And you are?" the robot asked, staring at the two unfamiliar teenagers in front of him, the boy frowning and the girl with her arms crossed, her left hip sticking out, and her eyebrow raised

"Wait wait wait! What about the treasure?!" Jim pressed.

"I wanna say Larry," Ben replied, looking at Jim with an almost-guilty face. "And I'm gonna guess you are Molly," he continued, pointing at Siria. The girl looked away, sighed in frustration, and threw her arm out to the side before putting both hands on her hips.

"The-the-the centroid of the mechanism, er?!" Jim tried to explain, his arms flailing all over the place.

"I'm sorry. My-my memory isn't what it used to be. I've lost my mind. Hehe, I've lost my mind!"

While the robot did crazy hands, Siria muttered so that only Jim could hear, "He said it, not me."

"You haven't found it, have you?" Ben questioned, turning Jim around and starting to check Jim for something.

"Uh," was Jim's reply.

The robot started to check for whatever it was he wanted on Siria, but one glare followed by a warning finger and a commanding, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, look but don't touch, Benny-boy," stopped his search. "What are you trying to find?" she asked.

"My missing piece?" Ben responded, turning around so the teenagers could see the stray wires on his head where a small device should have been. "My primary memory circuit?"

"Can't say we have. Sorry," Siria apologized, sympathizing with the antiquated robot. She knew what it felt like to be missing something important in life; for Ben it was memory, for Siria...it was both her powers and her family. They had a lot more in common than one would think.

"Look, Ben...we really need to find a place to hide, okay? So we're just gonna be, uh, you know, moving on." Jim started walking away again. Siria took one step to follow him before she made the mistake of looking back. What she saw made her want to cry.

Ben pouted as he stammered, "Oh, uh, so well, then...I guess, uh...this is goodbye. I-I-I'm sorry I'm so...dysfunctional." The robot sank to his knees and look down at the ground in sadness, which wasn't hard since he was less than two feet above the ground. His apology for his lack of usefulness was pushed Siria over the edge emotionally. "So, uh, go ahead...I do understand, I do. Bye bye." Ben began to slowly wheel away on his knees.

Jim had stopped, but he hadn't turned around. Siria, determined not to abandon the lonely robot, grabbed Jim's shoulder and whirled him around to face her. "Jim Hawkins, I can't believe you!" she whisper-yelled at the boy. "Whether you like it or not, deep down you feel a connection with Ben and so do I! How would you feel if you had been left alone on a planet for a century with only half a memory?!"

"But Siria-" Jim started before the arumentative teenage girl cut him off.

"Don't you 'but Siria' me! If you don't do it for Ben, at least do it for me...please." Jim groaned and she knew she had him cornered. Nobody ever said no to the famous "Siria puppy dog eyes."

Jim sighed in irritation and defeat, but he couldn't deny Siria with her big eyes and Morph's sympathetic blubbering. He also took notice that during that argument, it seemed like he was fighting with two different people. When Siria started whisper-yelling at him, her gold eye seemed to flash like light from a fire; when she switched to her guilt-trip method, her silver eye seemed to shimmer like ripples in water. A scorching temper and a sharp tongue followed by a gentle wisdom and soft depth. She really was a perfect mix of fire and water.

If Ben had turned around during their whisper-argument, he would have seen the angry faces and flailing arms, but even without hearing the dialogue, it was clear who had surrendered to whom.

"Look if you're gonna come along, you're gonna have to stop talking," Jim said in a tone that sounded like he was regretting saying anything.

"Huzzah! Hahahahaha!" Ben cheered joyfully before jumping into Jim's arms bridal style. "Oh this is fantastic! Me and my best buddies, Jimmy and Cici **(pronounced like Cece)**, out looking for a-" Ben stopped talking when he notice Jim's death glare. Siria shrugged in approval of her new nickname. "Being quiet," the robot whispered, pretending to zip up his mouth piece. However he continued to be annoying when he started hugging Jim's head.

"And you have to stop touching me," Jim growled, barely keeping his temper in check.

"Touching and talking. These are my two big no-no's," Ben insisted, hopping out of the boy's arms, a good three feet away.

"Okay, well I think that we should head-" Jim started to suggest a direction before Ben interrupted.

"Say, listen, before we go out on our big 'search'," Ben said using air quotes on 'search', "um, would you mind if we made a quick pit stop at my place?" The turned-in bent knees and the slight bouncing made it pretty clear what Ben needed. The robot pulled aside some bamboo-type plants to show the view of what looked like a very large, overgrown piece of machinery. "Hehe, kind of urgent," Ben insisted, smiling bashfully.

_"How does he even...never mind. I'm not even gonna try to ask,"_ Siria mentally asked and answered, the cringe visible on her face.

"Ben," Jim exclaimed calmly, "I think you just solved our problem."

_*Ben's place*_

Later that day, around sunset, the two teens, the captain, the doctor, and the blob had found their way to Ben's "house".

"Uh, pardon the mess, people. You'd think that in a hundred years I would've dusted a little more," Ben joked apologetically, picking up a chess board off of an overturned barrel. However what disturbed Siria was the giant pair of pink bloomers with red hearts draped across the table. The robot also seemed embarassed by the parachute-sized underwear because he hid it behind him and quickly changed the subject. "Aww, isn't that sweet?" he cooed as he adressed the doctor carrying the injured captain in his arms like a husband would for a wife. "I find old-fashioned romance so touching, don't you?" At these words, Siria glanced toward Jim before she looked away and blushed. However, Jim didn't notice because he was staring at some random markings on the wall. "How about drinks for the happy couple?" Ben offered cheerfully, pulling out a tray with two cups filled with gasoline and motor oil, each decorated with either a wrench or a gear. The doctor looked up at the refreshments after he laid the captain down against a slanted/spherical equipment piece.

"Ooh, uh, no thank you...we don't drink...and uh, we're not a couple," the doctor declined politely, looking down to the captain with a small smile as he took off his coat. The captain responded with a small one of her own. The doctor then noticed the decorations all over the building. "Look at these markings. They're identical to the ones on the map. I suspect these are the hieroglyphic remnants of an ancient culture."

"Mr. Hawkins, Miss Silver, stop anyone who tries to approach," the captain ordered before the pain was too much for her.

"Yes, yes, now listen to me," the doctor insisted, folding up his coat before resting it behind the captain's head. "Stop giving orders for a few milliseconds. Lie still."

"Very forceful, Doctor," the captain chuckled. "Go on, say something else." Siria could just see the love in the doctor's eyes growing as he look at his beautiful, feline captain.

"Hey look! There's some more of your buddies!" Ben hollered, pointing down the hill from his position at the door. "Hey fellas! We're over here fellas!" The menacing pirates took aim and started shooting lasers at the nieve robot. Ben did a little dance to avoid the shots before Jim and Siria grabbed on to his arms and pulled him down and away from the open fire. The two of them took fire on the enemies, which was hard to do when there were so many of them.

"Eat laser, you buttheads!" Siria taunted. One of her favorite parts of battle was the trash-talking, and over the years she had gotten pretty skilled at it.

"Stop wastin' yer fire!" a familiar voice yelled to the pirates. Behind the door, Siria and Jim both reloaded their pistols and poked their heads out from behind. "Helloooo up there," Silver sang to the five hiding inside. The boy and the girl caught sight of a ragged white flag waving up from behind the hill. "Jimbo? Siri? If, uh, it's alright with the Captain, I'd like a short word with ya." Silver's metal cane did not go unnoticed by Siria and a small lump of guilt formed in the girl's throat. "No tricks, just a little palaver (**found it on script-o-rama**)," Silver assured them.

"Come to bargain for the map, doubtless, pestilential," the captain started to sit up again as she insulted Silver (**and yes I look up pestilential and yes it is a real word)**.

"Captain..." the doctor scolded in a warning tone.

"That means that he thinks..." Jim smirked, looking to Siria, hoping that the girl would catch his drift.

"That we still have it," Siria finished, the sly grin on her face making her look like a fox...a fox with blue hair

_*on the hill outside Ben's place*_

Jim and Siria walked down the slope together, Jim holding Siria's hand because he knew how hard this conversation would be for her. He and the doctor had tried to advise her against going through with it, but she argued that having her there would help to exploit Silver, knowing that no matter how much he denied it, Siria was Silver's weak spot.

"Ahh Morphy! I wondered where you slid off to," Silver said playfully as the little shape-shifter flew around his finger. Silver's smile disappeared though when he sat down on a rock behind him, his face contorted in pain. He switched the cane back to the regular hand and rubbed his leg. The small lump in Siria's throat grew larger until it almost blocked anything from going down. "This poor ol' leg's downright slacking since that lil attack we had in the galley." Jim narrowed his eyes at the cyborg and Siria squeezed Jim's hand to both calm him down and to comfort herself. Silver realized that his attempt at humor was a total fail, sighing in defeat before he leaned over. "What you heard back there, at least the part concerning the two of you, I didn't mean a word of it. That bloodthirsty lobster had thought I'd gone soft. They'd have gotten all three of us," he explained before putting an arm around the two teens like he was about to tell them a big secret. "If we play our cards right, we can all walk away from this, rich as kings...and a queen."

Siria built up a stronger emotional wall at these words. She knew this tactic and she wasn't going to fall for it, but what scared her was that Jim might listen. _"No, he won't. We made a plan...and besides, Jim would never betray me like that...would he?"_ Siria thought nervously.

"Yeah?" Jim inquired curiously, rubbing his chin and cocking his eyebrow. Siria couldn't even tell if his interest was genuinely piqued or if he was just that believable.

Apparently he was that believable because Silver ate it up. "Hehe. You two get me that map and, uh, an even portion of the treasure is your's."

As painful as it was, Siria had to keep replaying the conversation she overheard earlier in her head to prevent being sucked in by Silver's empty promises.

Silver obviously saw the frown on his little girl's face because he stuck his hand out to Jim in order to shake on the deal. Silver may have fallen for Jim's act, but he was aware enough that he knew Siria was the type to hold grudges for a very long time, the shortest being three months.

However, Jim was the type to hold grudges too. "Boy, you are really something," Jim grumbled, frowning at Silver's hand. "All that talk of 'greatness' and 'sun coming off my sails'...good joke."

Silver blubbered, trying and failing to put words together into an inteligible sentence.

"Well at least you taught me one thing - stick to it, right? Well that's just what we're gonna do. And I'm gonna make sure you never see one drubloon of our treasure!" Jim gestured to himself and Siria, whose unforgiving eyes were so cold that could freeze a volcano solid.

"That treasure is all me, by tunder!" Silver shouted, his previously hurt face replaced with one of fiery rage.

"Well try to find it without my map, 'by tunder'!" Jim shot back.

"And without my talents!" Siria yelled, speaking up for the first time during their confrontation, finally realizing what the legend meant. She mentally slapped herself for not having realized it sooner. "_So that's why he adopted me. To get his greedy hands on that treasure_," Siria thought dejectedly. That single realization made her want to cry, but she couldn't show any signs of vulnerability in front of the cyborg.

"Ohh, you still don't know how to pick your fights, do ya boy? And lass, I thought I taught ya better than that. Now, mark me...either I get that map by dawn tomorrow, or so help me, I'll use the ship's cannons to blast ya on to Kingdom Come!" Silver turned around, expecting his little pink blob to follow. "Morph, hop to it," he ordered. When Morph didn't budge from his spot between Jim and Siria's shoulders, Silver whipped around and screamed, "NOW!" Poor little Morph shrieked and flew to hide behind Siria's shoulder, quivering in fear as he peeked up from behind her. Silver clenched hiss teeth and grunted furiously before hobbling off viciously.

Morph whimpered sadly as he watched the man who no longer seemed like his master storm off. Nobody noticed though when half-way down the hill, Silver looked back at the retreating teenagers with regret, guilt, and loneliness. As much as he wanted to deny it, Silver missed his baby girl. Nothing could ever change that.

**So...whatdja think? This chapter was originally called "Bots, Bargains, and Buttheads" but it didn't feel right in comparison to the other chapter titles, ao let me know which title you like better. Oh, and that hand-holding thing was not out of romance, but out of pure friendly comfort...or so they think. Mwahahaha. Oops, sorry. Got a little caught up there. Review and Happy 21st Birthday to the best older brother in the world, Blindluck92! I love you bro. Bye everybody and I'll see y'all soon.**


	11. Lost and Found

**Well my sweet sixteen party finally happened, even though my birthday was almost two months ago. Thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites, and alerts…speaking of which:**

**anna the viking XD: yep, Jim's got it bad for my blue-haired girl, thanks for the comment**

**Superfan44: right again, as usual, why do I even ask when I've got spoilers like you, haha just kidding, you've always been helpful**

**mchap1154: if you want to see Siria use her powers you have to be patient with me, and if you don't want me to keep you in the dark, carry a flashlight **

**Silver and Gold: congrats on getting your own account and thanks for the compliments and the corrections, also I wanna ask you something…does your guest review name have anything to do with Siria's eye colors? If I sound shallow by asking that I apologize but I was just curious**

**flipper887: thank you, thank you very much**

**tolazytologin: thanks**

**LuluCalliope: yeah it's funny how time flies between updates, I know it does for me, and thanks a bunch**

**TheMaximumExperience: thank you, I always appreciate great reviews**

**SerendipitousWriting: thanks, glad you enjoy it**

**Disclaimer- all of you are the best for reviewing even though I don't own Treasure Planet, its characters, or its plot.**

"We must...stay together, and..." the captain hissed in pain, her chest heaving deeply. Over on the side, Siria frowned at the sight of the strong, courageous, independent Captain Amelia in such a weak and fragile state. She couldn't even finish her sentence before she fell back on to her rock.

"What? What?! We must stay together and WHAT?!" the doctor yelled in the barely-conscious captain's face, pulling off his spectacles angrily.

"Doctor, you have wonderful eyes," the feline replied loopily, once again collapsing on to her rock, this time with a dazed smile on her face.

"SHE'S LOST HER MIND!" the doctor exclaimed dramatically, whipping his head around to face Siria and Jim.

"Looks like she's not the only one," Siria murmured under her breath.

"You gotta help her," Jim insisted, exasperated from the growing list of crazy's that they had to deal with.

"Yeah doc, don't you have some tools or something that can fix her?" Siria begged, sitting down next to the doctor to try and help him.

"Dang it kids. I'm an astronomer, not a doctor! I mean I am a doctor, but I'm not that kind of doctor!" Siria and Morph tilted their heads and furrowed their eyebrows in confusion as the 'doctor' continued his rant. "I have a doctorate, but it's not the same thing! You can't help people with a doctorate! You just sit there and you're useless!" The doctor sort of fell on to Siria's shoulder and cried in shame.

Siria's face displayed the level of awkwardness she felt. She started patting the doctor's head in an attempt to comfort him. "There there," she responded while she patted his head. Siria empathized with the doctor. She felt the exact same way about her powers. She had the appearance and title of an Elemental, but she didn't have the powers or the training to be helpful.

"It's ok, doc," Jim said soothingly, patting the canine on the back to make him feel better.

"Absolutely!" Siria spoke up, grabbing the doctor's shoulders and pulling his head off her shoulder so she could face him. "Everything's gonna be alright. If anyone can fix this, its you, Doctor Doppler!" Siria assured him. The doctor seemed to perk up at everybody's faith in him. "_Now if only I could believe that for myself_," the teenage girl thought. Silver had seemed pretty serious with his threats.

"Yeah doc!" Ben added in. "Jimmy and Cici know exactly how to get out of this. It's just Jimmy has this knowledge of things and Cici's just got this common sense of what to do in these types of scenarios, hehe... Any thoughts at all?" Ben whispered to Jim, not doing a very good job though.

"Thanks for the support," Siria muttered sarcastically. She left the doctor to finish examining the captain and walked over to join the other Jim and Ben to discuss the battle plan.

"Without the map, we're dead," Jim stated, rubbing his chin pensively.

"If we try to leave, we're dead," Siria replied, following Jim's train of thought.

"If we stay here..."

"We're dead! We're dead, we're dead, we're dead!" Morph chirped.

The two teenagers were too busy considering the gravity of their situation to take humor in the little blob's optimistic pessimism.

"Well, I think these two could use a little 'quiet time', so I'll just slip out the back door," Ben said to Morph, whispering loudly...again, and using air quotes...again.

"Back door?!" both Jim and Siria exclaimed, whipping their heads around at the same time.

"Oh yeah," Ben answered, grunting as he pulled a metal sphere around so the hole stuck straight up. "I get this delightful breeze through here, which I think is important because ventilation, among friends-" Ben was laying on top of the hole to demonstrate his point before Siria cut him off.

"Ok, I think we get it."

"Whoa! What is all this stuff?" Jim asked, his eyes filled with wonder at what was inside the 'back door'.

"You mean the miles and miles of machinery that runs through the entire course of the inside of this planet?" Ben babbled. "Not a clue!"

"Hey doc! Doc! I think I found a way outta here!" Jim called out as he climbed on top of the sphere.

"No. No Jim, wait. The captain ordered us to stay-"

"I'll be back," Jim promised before he jumped down the hole.

"Peace out," Siria said, throwing a peace sign at the doctor before she dove, like a swimmer, into the hole.

"Cannonball!" Ben echoed as he cannonballed down the sphere.

"Woof," the canine doctor said in a monotone.

_*below the ship*_

Jim and Siria slowly and quietly lifted up the rock to scope out the territory. The rest of the crew was snoring and snoozing around a campfire. They would have to be very quiet in order to-

"SO WHAT'S THE PLAN?!" Ben shouted at the top of his lungs as he popped out of the hole.

"SHH!" the two teenagers shushed him at the same time while clamping his mouth shut.

"Ben, either you stay quiet on your own, or I melt your mouth shut!" Siria whisper-yelled. Ben nodded rapidly, his mechanical eyes wide with fear. She didn't want to be mean to the robot, but they were tight on time and one extra peep from Ben could be the difference between success and painful failure.

"Ok, here it is," Jim whispered. "We sneak back to the Legacy, disable the laser cannons, and bring back the map."

Siria nodded in understanding, but Ben, using only part of his mouth since it was being held shut, replied, "That's a good plan. I like that plan. The only thing I'm wondering is...how do we get there?"

"On that," Jim answered, smirking as he pointed up at the longboat tied down about ten yards away from the campfire and the circle of pirates.

Siria grinned evilly at Jim's thinking.

_*on the ship*_

The boy, girl, robot, and shape-shifter rode the longboat up to the ship and boarded, somewhat clumsily thanks the Ben.

"Ben! Shh!" Jim hissed.

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry," Ben apologized repeatedly.

Siria rolled her eyes. Did this robot know how to be quiet, like, at all?

"Ok," Jim said, taking charge of the situation. Siria was actually kinda turned on by the boy's sudden sense of responsibility and authority. "I'll get the map. You two wait here. Siria, I want you to stay out of sight so you don't get hurt."

Siria's attraction to Jim deflated at that remark, and her disappointment was written all over her face. She opened her mouth to protest but Ben cut her off.

"Roger, Jimmy! I'll neutralize laser cannons, sir!" Ben saluted before he popped down on his knees and wheeled off down a hall, ignoring Jim calling out his name, singing "Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirate's life for me!"

Jim groaned and rubbed the area between his eyes in exasperation. He walked over to the pile of ropes where the map was hidden and crouched down to grab the map, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw Siria's boots still standing right next to him, glaring at the boy with her arms crossed. "Why aren't you following him?" Jim asked in an annoyed yet surprised tone as he stood up to face her.

Siria narrowed her eyes at Jim's rudeness. "_Well, two can play this game_," she thought to herself. "Couple reasons actually," the girl responded sassily. She then used her fingers to count off her points. "One, I don't hide from invisible danger; two, I don't sing; and three, I don't take orders well, especially from someone I could easily take down." At this last reason, Siria stepped closer to Jim, but in the intimidating kind of way. With her heeled boots on, Siria was actually the exact same height as Jim, which made her threat that much more real.

But Jim was in full leader/hero mode, so he did not accept her admittingly-sexy backtalk this time. The fire in both of their eyes was unmistakable. "Well if you don't take orders, then why did you let Silver string you along like his little puppet all this time?!"

"I thought we moved on past that! When are you gonna let that go?!" Siria yelled in Jim's face, forgetting all about the fact that they were supposed to be stealthily and silently retrieving the map and so they could quietly get off the ship and get back to the captain and doctor asap.

"The same time you realize that I'm in charge here!" Jim shouted back.

Meanwhile, Ben had found the power source for everything on the ship. Unfortunately, though, it didn't come with instructions. The robot took a random guess and pulled out a red wire. The alarm blared all over the ship, interrupting Jim and Siria's argument.

"BEN!" Siria cried out.

Jim grabbed Siria's hand and started running toward the stairs up to the main deck, feeling a surge of protectiveness for the girl despite their fight from a few seconds ago. "That stupid robot's gonna get us all...killed!"

Waiting at the top of the stairs was a very gleeful looking Scroop. "Cabinbratsss," he hissed maniacally.

The teenagers screamed before they turned around and ran in the opposite direction. Jim kept purposely knocking over barrels and other things to slow down their chaser, but Scroop's spidery legs allowed him to defy gravity and climb up the wall and scuttle along the ceiling.

Jim could tell Morph was even more frightened of Scroop than the he and Siria, as he kept whimpering as he flew along behind them. Scroop got close and clawed out at the two teens, managing to catch Siria in her right leg. The girl hissed in pain, her normally-beautiful face contorted in pain. Jim gritted his teeth in red, hot fury. But he knew he had to keep running. Morph, however, showed that he did have a backbone by turning around, gave an angry face, shifted into a cream pie (just like from those old comedies), and splatted right into Scroop's ugly face.

Siria looked behind her and saw the sight and gave a weak laugh, but even that hurt. Scroop did not find it funny though. He angrily ripped Morph off of his face and slung the poor blob into an open pipe. Morph was pulled up by the air pressure and zoomed down the pipe, now ahead of the other two, who kept sprinting down the hall at top speed, Siria abandoning any concern for her leg.

Luckily, Jim found a corner to duck behind before they were in Scroop's line of vision. Siria panted heavily as she clutched at her leg, which now left her black leggings tinted red from blood and her face pale. Jim hadn't realized that the slice had gone so deep, but now that he had, he was enraged. He loaded his pistol and whirled around to face Scroop, who actually looked scared to see a ticked-off boy with a laser pointed straight at him.

Before Jim could make the shot, all of the lights in the corridor shut off, leaving the three of them in pitch black darkness.

"Ben!" Siria groaned through clenched teeth.

When the lowlights turned on, Scroop was gone, but so was Siria! Jim whirled around, his pistol still held out in front of him. He backed up slowly, looking everywhere except up. If he had, he would have seen Scroop perched right above him and Siria with her bandanna tied around her mouth like a gag.

Siria cried out against her gag and managed to make a noise to catch Jim's attention. His head whipped up and his eyes widened immediately at the sight. Scroop lunged to cut Jim's throat, but Morph popped out of a pipe right next to the spider/crab's face. He eeped **(AN another word that is going to be added to the dictionary by order of me)** and turned into a hand to poke Scroop right in his bright eyes. Siria took the opportunity to grab her knives, jab them into Scroop's leg, and quickly pull them back out

Scroop howled as he dropped the girl and as Morph was vacuumed back into the pipes. He smacked Jim across the face with the butt of his claw, knocking the gun out of his hands. Siria skidded across the floor, her leg too inflamed to stand up or run. Scroop wrestled Jim down, managing pretty well for an alien who had just been stabbed in the leg.

Siria ripped off her bandanna gag, tossing it to the side, not caring about revealing her circlets, and started to drag herself across the floor to help Jim when suddenly, she felt lighter than air. Had she suddenly turned into an air Elemental? Nope, she was just floating up because THE GRAVITY HAD BEEN TURNED OFF!

At least Jim used the lack of weight to his advantage. He kicked Scroop right in the stomach, sending him smashing right through the wooden ceiling, unfortunately, causing himself to fly up too. Jim and Siria both glided up through the broken ceiling, trying to grab on to each other, but they were just out of range. Jim flailed around, trying to slow himself down.

Scroop managed to clutch on to the mast as the two, much-lighter teenagers sped past them, barely avoiding the snapping of his claws. Jim bounced off the crow's nest, but managed to snag on to the pirate flag. He used his other hand to grab hold of Siria's hand before she could go flying off into the endless abyss of space. Her eyes were wide with fear as her leg burned. It wasn't her worst injury, not by far, but it still throbbed in pain.

Jim gasped fearfully and Siria looked to see what had him freaked. "_Ask a stupid question..._" she thought sarcastically. Scroop cackled as he hurried up the mast, right up to the rope attaching Jim and Siria to life. Siria noticed Jim's gun float up next to her and reached as far as she could without letting go of Jim. "Come on. Come on. Come on. No!" she shrieked as the gun slipped through her fingers.

"Oh yesss!" Scroop snickered as he rubbed the middle of his claw against the rope, slowing tearing away at it. "Do sssay hello to Missster Arrow."

Jim yanked Siria down and climbed across the flag so that he held her against the mast, much like what Silver had done during the black hole emergency. Suddenly, an idea popped into Siria's head. "Hey Scroop! You shoulda left that pie on your face! It improved your looks by a lot!"

Scroop growled and leaped at the two teenagers. But clever Siria jumped off the mast, pushed Scroop through the distance between her and Jim and the mast. Scroop faceplanted into the flag, his sudden force severing the rope and ripping him from the only unmoving object left. Scroop's head popped through the ruined flag and looked down to see one smug girl and one somewhat shaken boy.

"Tell Mister Arrow yourself!" Jim called up after the spider...crab...thing (he still wasn't sure what Scroop was).

Scroop's voice echoed as he flew away.

"Loser!" Siria yelled, too full of adrenaline to not have the last word.

A purple flash caused the two of them to plummet down to the floor. Morph popped out of a pipe right next to Siria's ear, covered in black soot. The little blob coughed until he returned to his normal pink color. Siria cooed and gave Morph a look of affection and care. The two teens helped each other up. This time, their embrace was comfortable as they stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Laser cannons disconnected, Captain Jimmy sir!" Ben hollered from the top of the stairs up from the lower deck. Siria and Jim laughed as they saw Ben covered from head to toe in wires. "Gee. That wasn't so tough. Whew."

Siria shrugged as she thought, "_Well that's one way to unplug a wire._" Suddenly, all of the pain in her leg that had been forgotten rushed back, hitting her at full force.

"Siria!" Jim cried out as the girl collapsed on to the floor.

*Ben's house*

Jim and Ben did the best they could to wrap Siria's leg with what they could use. Ben found Siria's abandoned bandanna and used it to tie around her leg. Jim helped put by supporting Siria's weight as she limped through Ben's back door.

"Doc! Doc wake up! We got the map!" Jim announced to the man's shadow leaning on the sphere. Siria beamed despite her pain, proud of their accomplishment.

A mechanical arm reached out and grabbed the map from Jim's hand. "Fine work, Jimbo. Fine work indeed," Silver responded, his evil smile coming out from the shadows.

Siria and Jim whipped their heads around and saw the doctor and the captain bound and gagged in the corner by the rest of the crew. "Let go of them!" Siria ordered before she was restrained by two other members of the crew. In her normal condition, she could have taken them down in two seconds flat, but not with an injured leg.

Jim, too, was held down. Morph tried to play hero by growing shark teeth and biting one of the pirate's tails, but that only made the pirate angry as he slapped Morph with his tail. Morph whined and flew into Jim's pocket, his entire body quivering in fear. "Morph!" Siria shrieked.

"What's this sorry stack of metal?" the two-armed, no-legged female pirate cackled as she yanked Ben out of the hole and held a knife to his throat.

"Not the face!" Ben pleaded the woman.

"You're just like me Jimbo...ya hates to lose," Silver stated, tossing the map up and down in his hand.

"How did you know?!" Siria spat out at her former guardian, her tangled hair falling to one side of her face.

"Like I told ya, lass. As long as you wear those bands, I'll always be there." Silver shifted his arm into a radar, with a purple dot right in the center.

Siria gasped. "You bugged my circlets?! How?! I wear them 24/7!"

"I have my ways, Siri. I may have taught you everything you know, but not everything I know."

Siria glared at the cyborg with more hatred than she had even felt in her whole life, even more than Scroop.

"Now," Silver said as he smugly began to open the map...only it wouldn't open. He tried various tools in his arm, but nothing worked.

Jim scoffed as he shook his head in amusement.

"Open it!" Silver commanded, thrusting the ball into Jim's hands as his two pirates let go of his arms.

Jim stared at the pirate captain in ignorance, not moving a muscle to unlock the map.

"I'd get busy," Silver threatened, holding a gun straight at Siria. The captain shook her head while the doctor nodded before he quickly switched to a shake. Silver cocked the gun and looked at Jim expectantly.

Jim, not taking his eyes off Siria and Silver for even a millisecond. He hit buttons and twisted parts of the map until it popped open and a neon green light poured out. The crew exclaimed in amazement as the lights formed a holographic, mini version of Treasure Planet.

"Oh the powers that be, wouldja look?" Silver whispered. He rushed over to where a path of light had been left in the sky. He chuckled wickedly. "Tie 'em up, and leave 'em with the others til we-"

The light retracted back into the map. "You want the map, you're taking me too," Jim stated, not leaving room for debate.

"And me," Siria followed up.

Jim turned back toward the girl and whispered, "Siria, no!"

"I am not leaving you alone with Silver! If you go, I go."

Silver grunted and looked down before he smirked. "_Those kids are too stubborn for their own good_," he thought amusingly. "We'll take 'em all!" Silver announced.

**I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry for taking so long. I just got out for spring break today and had tons of homework and other stuff piled up for weeks. Expect a new chapter in the next two weeks. I love you all for hanging in there and don't forget to review!**


	12. The Time Has Finally Come

**Hey hey hey! Whassup! Let's keep this story going while I'm on a roll!**

**Superfan44: I can't wait either**

**Anna the Viking XD: yeah both Siria and Jim both need to learn to compromise, but that's why they complete each other**

**Carlisle Fan 22: aww thanks, yummy cookie, and eventually Silver will open his eyes**

**rinpup14: oh I don't plan on quittin now**

**flipper887: I'm excited too**

**LuluCalliope: thank you and yes, that does make sense**

**Disclaimer- yeah...I don't own this in case you didn't know**

Siria, Jim, Silver, Morph, the doctor, the captain, and the remaining crew all piled into the longboat and sped off in the direction of the green light. After travelling to the opposite end of the planet, they finally docked. Silver took the two teens, Ben, and a handful of the pirates, but he left the doctor and the captain in the boat with one crewmember to watch them.

The little blob started whimpering in Jim's pocket.

"Shhh," Jim comforted. "It's ok, Morph. It's ok." But when the boy looked back up, he glared at Siria, who was walking just ahead of him. How could a girl that skilled not realize she had a trace on her?

"Stop staring at me," Siria retorted (barked) without even turning around.

"I'm just curious how somebody who can do flips off of a hundred foot mast, move without making a sound, and, heck, probably kill a person without leaving evidence couldn't figure out that she had a tracking device on her forehead!"

Siria whipped her head around to narrow her eyes at Jim before she fully turned around to correct his facts. "Ok first of all, I have never killed a person before!" Jim opened his mouth to argue but she cut him off, "Scroop does not count because he was not a person, he was a walking piece of **** with claws who was asking for it for months! Secondly, as good as I may be, Silver is better! And third, this is not my fault. Face it Jim, you're predictable."

"Am not!" Jim denied, but because he was predictable, Siria knew to say it at the same time.

Siria smirked victoriously. "I rest my case," she stated before she spun on her heel and continued after the others. Her walk was almost back to normal, only a slight limp, since Elementals had the power to heal very quickly.

Jim growled, attracted to but at the same time angry at the girl with the attitude.

"Jimmy, I, uh, don't know about you, but I'm starting to see my life, passing in front of my eyes...at least, I think it's my life," Ben stuttered. "WAS I EVER DANCING WITH AN ANDROID NAMED LUPE?!" Ben screamed. Siria rushed back over to help quiet the robot.

"Ben! Shh!" Jim hushed. "This isn't over yet."

"Far from it," Siria agreed.

"We're gettin' close lads!" Silver declared, holding up his sword in triumph. "I smell treasure ahead!" The greedy crew cheered.

"Really?" Siria asked sarcastically, tilting her head to the side questioningly. "Cuz all I smell is betrayal, selfishness, and unwashed pirates." She waved her hand around in front of her nose to ennunciate her point. "Whoa!" Silver grabbed Siria and Jim by the shirts and dragged them forward as he sliced through the trees blocking his way.

But there was no treasure. "Where is it?!" Silver demanded through gritted teeth.

"I see nothing! One great, big, stinking hunk of nothing!" the lookout alien complained.

"Ok the stinking part is all your's, boys," Siria insulted, still facing forward but gesturing to the peeved crew behind her.

"Quiet!" Silver yelled back at the bickering people behind him. "What's goin' on, Jimbo?!"

"I don't know!" Jim admitted in a worried tone as he fiddled with the map. "I-I can't get it open!"

"We shoulda never followed this boy!" the female alien pirate exclaimed, jumping up and pushing Jim on to the ground.

"Hey! You leave him alone, you shriveled-up-prune! You call those arms?! I've seen better ones on a skeleton!" Siria kneeled down next to her best friend as she continued trash-talk the pirates who have been taking advantage of her for so long.

"I suggest you get that gizmo goin' again and fast!" Silver ordered Jim. The rest of the aliens who weren't in an insult match with Siria cried out suggestions of what to do with the "useless" teenager.

But Jim didn't listen. He brushed away the moss on the ground in front of him and noticed carvings that matched the map. He thrusted the golden ball into the curved out spot and watched in amazement as the carvings on the surfaces around him began to light up.

A green holographic globe on a tripod appeared in front of the adventurers and just as they began to examine it, rays of light began to zoom across the ground toward the cliff, shooting up to form a giant, triangle-shaped gateway, revealing a part of space that was trillions of lightyears away.

"The Lagoon Nebula?!" Jim realized in confusion.

"But dat's halfway 'cross the galaxy!" Silver replied in awe.

Jim looked down at the green sphere. "A big door...opening and closing," he recalled Ben saying earlier. He hit two or three random buttons before he tried identifying specific locations. "Let's see...Kinapis...Montressor Spaceport!" Jim pressed the crescent-moon shape and indeed, the door opened to reveal the place where this whole journey started.

Siria glanced over Jim's shoulder and recognized her home planet on the key. She gently but emotionally pushed the boy aside and touched it. The gateway closed again before it opened up to display the place that nobody had seen or touched in years. Siria gasped before she choked out, "Elementia!" All of the girl's childhood memories, even the ones she had long forgotten, rushed back to her as she stared at the remnants of her home. The field of wildflowers had withered without the terrain Elementals to take care of them, and the villages had fallen to shambles. It was a sad remainder of a once great planet, a once great people. All it did was confirm Siria's fears that she was the last remaining Elemental in the universe.

Siria felt Jim's hand close around her's and looked up into his eyes. He understood her pain and pressed a different button to protect Siria from the horrors of Elementia's reality. "So that's how Flint did it!" Jim thought out loud. "He used this portal to roam the universe stealing treasure!"

"But where'd he stash it all?!" Silver bellowed impatiently, shoving the two teenagers to the side as he started poking at random locations. "Where's that blasted treasure?!"

"Treasure! Treasure!" Ben stammered. "It's buried in the-"

"Buried in the centroid of the mechanism," Siria finished, rubbing her chin pensively, the riddle distracting her from crying over Elementia. Suddenly, her eyes lit up, and Jim recognized that as her light bulb face. "What if the whole planet is the mechanism..."

"And the treasure is buried in the center of this planet?!" Jim said, completing Siria's train of thought.

The pirates gasped before they immediately started digging away at the hard ground with shovels, picks, and even bare hands. They only stopped when they realized it was impossible.

"And how in blue blazes are we supposed to get there?!" Silver shouted, continuing to angrily press different buttons.

Siria stepped forward and quietly answered, "Just open the right door." She gently touched the miniature Treasure Planet with a dot in the center. The portal closed again before it opened up to reveal a dark chamber with lasers poised on the ceiling.

Jim pushed his hand through the thin sheen seperating the outer planet from the center. He stepped through and Siria followed up behind him. Silver pushed through using the two teenagers' shoulders for support. He took the first step past the portal, unaware that his cyborg leg triggered a security laser a few inches off the ground.

"Wait for me, wait for me!" Siria heard the woman pirate whine, but she was too caught up in her surroundings to care. She, Jim, and the pirates walked a few feet forward before they stopped in amazement, their initial shocked silence changing to cheers of joy.

"The Loot of a Thousand Worlds!" Silver breathed out in disbelief, looking all around him.

"Ahaha! We are going to need a bigger boat! Ahaha! Ahahaha!" the lookout cried.

Silver slowly approached the area where his crew was, leaving Jim, Siria, Ben, and Morph at the entrance.

Jim felt more accomplished than happy, having found what he had been dreaming about since he was little, but aware that with that many pirates around, he may not get to keep it. He glanced over at Siria, who let out a deep breath before she gave a small smile of regret, but not a single tear in her eye.

"You alright?" the boy asked.

"Yeah," Siria answered with a sigh. "It's just...you'd think I'd be feeling ecstatic like the others, this being my life goal and all, but...it just doesn't feel right. I mean, I would give all of this up," she said while gesturing with her arm to all of the gold, "if it meant just a little more time with my parents. Does that sound stupid?"

"No it makes total sense," Jim assured the girl.

Siria looked around in uncertainty at how unprotected the loot was. "This, however, does not make sense. Flint would not spend a lifetime stealing from planets and ships all over the galaxy and just leave it here for grabs. There has to be some security, and my guess is that we already activated it!"

Ben, who had not paid attention to their conversation, confirmed Siria's suspicions. "This is all seeming...very familiar," Ben stated, scratching the top of his metal head. "I-I can't remember why." While the robot continued, Jim noticed an abandoned pirate ship off to the side and nudged Siria in the side. She saw it and understood exactly what he had in mind.

"Ben! Come on. We're gettin' outta here and we're not leaving empty handed," Jim instructed the robot. The four of them slid down and hiked up a pile of gold coins and other expensive trinkets.

"But-but Jimmy, Cici!" Ben tried to warn them, but they were too focused to listen.

Siria looked over at her former guardian and narrowed her eyes as she watched him delight in the jewels and riches he was finally able to touch. "_Disgusting. And to think I used to defend, love, and trust him!_" she thought bitterly. She and Jim hopped up on to the old ship before they pulled up Ben, who had started rambling again about knowing this place.

"You know what's strange? I can't tell you how frustrating this is, guys, cuz there's something that's just, it's nagging at the back of my mind. Aah!" Ben shrieked as he crashed onto the deck. The teens whipped their heads around to see what had freaked the robot out, and were horrified to find the answer.

"Captain Flint?!" they both questioned at the same time.

"In the flesh! Well...s-sort of. Except for skin, organs, anything that-that-that resembles flesh, that's not there," Ben babbled.

"The years have definitely not been kind to him," Siria cringed. "Yuck! But I was right about one thing. Skeleton arms do look better than Pruney's."

While the other two stayed back, Jim stepped up to the skeleton with a curious look on his face.

"It's so odd, you know. I remember there something horrible he didn't want anyone else to know, but I-I just can't remember what it was."

Jim scanned the decayed pirate until a small piece a brown metal clenched in Flint's hand caught Jim's eye. He grabbed the skeletal fingers and snapped them off, picking up the piece of metal and holding it up so he and Siria could examine it.

"Oh a mind is a teribble thing to lose!" Ben sobbed, turning around and giving them a perfect view of his stray wires where the part that contained his memory was missing.

"Ben, I think I juat found your mind!" Jim beamed. The robot apparently did not hear him as he continued to cry.

"Ugh! Ben, just hold still!" Siria ordered, snatching the hardware from Jim's hand and rushing over to Ben and grabbing hold of the back of his head.

"Ah! Cici! Your hands are very very hot!" The wires seemed to jump out to plug into their circuits, snapping the piece into place. Siria jumped back in surprise. "Whoa! Hello?!" Ben exclaimed, his neon green eyes changing to an icy blue color as he whirled around to face the others. "You know, Jimmy, Cici, I was just thinking...I was just - Think! It's all coming back! All my memories! Right up until Flint pulled my memory circuit so I couldn't tell anybody about his BOOBY TRAP!" At his last words, the room started to shake as machines began to explode. "Speaking of which. Flint wanted to make sure nobody could steal his treasure, so he rigged this whole planet to blow HIGHER THAN A CALYPSIAN KITE!"

One of the giant lasers dropped from the ceiling and plunged into the ground, opening a chasm and sucking the gold around it into a pit of boiling magma. The repercussion was a purple laser wall chasing after three of the retreating pirates.

"RUN JIMMY! GO CICI! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Ben screamed, tugging on Jim's baggy shirt and Siria's arm, but they kept staring forward, not budging an inch,

"You guys go help the captain and Doc!" Jim commanded as he hurried under the pirate ship's rusty control panel. "If I'm not there in five minutes, leave without me."

"I am not leaving my buddy Jimmy!" Ben refused, yanking on Jim's boots to pull him out from underneath. But he was met with a face that said "_Do what what I say or else!_" and two sparking wires that could easily be used to short-circuit the robot. "Unless he looks at me like that. Bye Jim!" Ben sped off toward the exit.

But that was only one step of footsteps. Where were Siria's footsteps? "_Not again_," Jim groaned mentally. He slid back out and he too was met with a threatening face. "Siria, please, for once in your life can't you just do the smart thing and listen to me?!" Jim begged.

"Nope!" Siria replied in a perky voice, her arms crossed as she gave an innocent grin and shook her head in dismissal.

"Siria, I'm not gonna let you risk your life for me!"

"Who says you have to let me?! We've been through this before! If you don't go, I don't go! And besides, I think I know a little more about ships than you do."

"I know enough! Now go!" Jim demanded.

"NO! Jim, when I first got on that boat with Silver, I knew there would be adventure, but adventure and treasure come with danger! When I met you, I started to learn that treasure was not the only thing in my life that mattered. You gave me the gift of love, and **** it, I'm not giving that up again!" Siria forcefully grabbed Jim's shoulders and brought his lips to her's, kissing him as passionately as she could. She pulled back after a few seconds, still gripping the boy's shoulders, and ordered, "Now come on! We've got a ship to fix!" **(AN No this was not THE moment, because that comes at the end if this chapter. This was just A moment)**

Siria retreated to start rewiring the control panel while Jim just stood there, his body rigid with shock. He had not seen that coming, but he couldn't wait until they were safe so he could give her a proper sign of affection.

Meanwhile, Silver screamed as he clawed at his precious treasure, the jewels and gold sliding right through his fingers into the fiery pit, along with two members of his crew and their treasure chest. Three other crewmates ran as fast as they could out of the room. "Come back here, ya blighter!" Silver yelled at them, but potential death won out over Silver as they kept sprinting.

The sound of an engine trying to start of echoed from a corner and Silver focused his cyborg eye on the source of the noise. He zoomed in and saw Jim rushing around Flint's broken ship, obviously attempting to jump-start it. "_Hehe, he'll never get it working_," Silver thought evilly, a smug smirk on his face which soon dropped when he noticed Siria rewiring the power source precisely how he had trained her. "_Dang! Why'd I have ta teach her so well?! Hmm, actually, the lass might be useful._" Silver's smirk reappeared.

_*longboat, 100 meters from portal*_

Apparently, Doctor Doppler had picked up a few tricks from Siria as he tricked their guard into releasing him and Captain Amelia using a little bit of trash-talk and a threatening gun to the belly. Moments later, Ben showed up all ready to play the hero, a little disappointed that the doctor had already done so. The three of them managed to tie up the huge pirate and the other three, who had come about the same time as Ben, and flew up to the R.L.S. Legacy so they could go save Jim and Siria.

_*inside the exploding treasure room*_

Siria managed to hotwire the boat, much quicker than Jim would have, as the pieces of the planet's centroid began to split apart, just like the map.

"Yes! Jim, we are so outta here!" Siria cheered as the engine fired up. Morph giggled victoriously as Jim grinned proudly and turned the wheel.

"Ah, Jimbo! Siri! Aren't you the seventh and eighth wonders o' the universe!" Silver complimented as he stepped up on to the ship, walking forward to congratulate the teens some more.

Jim and Siria spun around. Jim drew a pirate sword out of the floorboards and Siria armed herself with her knives, glaring at the man she once thought of as a father. "Get back!" Jim retorted, emphasizing each word as he pointed the sword straight at Silver's stomach. The cyborg looked to the girl for some sign of softness, but her face only reflected the boy's hatred.

"I like ya, lad," Silver responded with narrowed eyes. "But I've come too far to letcha stand between me and me treasure," Silver threatened, stepping even closer to them.

Jim's tough facade was soon replaced by one of fear. This adventurer could actually hurt him, but he would rather die than let any harm come to Siria, who also understood the gravity of the situation.

Fortunately, the unspoken question of who would die first was interrupted by a laser blasting the side of the boat. The three of them were shot off the boat. Silver was able to catch on to the side, but Jim and Siria were not so lucky. Morph flew after them as they slid down a ramp, grabbing for any rock sticking out of the cliffs, but missing until they were partway down on the opposite side of the chasm.

The laser began to destroy the side of the ship and the treasure in its way, but Silver was not gonna let that happen. "Oh no ya don't!" Silver bellowed, using all of his strength to pull the boat away from the laser and up against the ramp. As he held back the treasure he could get away with, Morph rushed over and blubbered nervously.

Silver craned his neck and focused his eye to see Jim holding on to Siria's leg and Siria with a weak grip on a skinny piece of metal protruding from the walls of the pit. "Siri!" he said in a concerned and caring voice. Silver looked back to the ship and shifted his arm into a vice-like grip that could extend hopefully far enough to reach his cabinkids. "REACH FOR ME NOW! REACH!" he called out to the girl.

Siria's head whipped around in shock, but she obeyed, stretching her hand out as far as she could, but it wasn't close enough. "I-I CAN'T!" she yelled, her voice tight from the pressure of holding a full-grown teenage boy and a piece of metal while sticking out her arm that far.

Suddenly, the metal that Siria and Jim's live were depending on snapped flat into the wall, causing them to drop even farther to another piece that was slowly shrinking under Siria's hand.

Silver grimaced, looking between his treasure and his treasures. He started breathing quickly as he mentally debated the two options. He was running out of slack on his grip, but a plea for help instantly set Silver's priorities straight.

"DADDY!" Siria screamed, not able to look anywhere but forward. Silver's eyes snapped up. His little girl had never called him anything other than Silver before, but it was high time for him to start acting like the dad Siria deserved.

"OH! BLAST ME FOR A FOOL!" Silver shouted before he let go of the boat and the treasure he spent decades searching for. He slid down the ramp and caught Siria's hand before she and Jim plunged to their deaths. Both of their heads snapped up to look at the old cyborg, who winked at them in assurance. Silver swung the teenagers up on to solid ground before he pulled himself back up. The three of them looked at each other before they watched their only means of escape blow up in their faces.

Bits of treasure showered down on them before they got up and ran for the portal. They jumped through the door, a cloud of destruction following close behind them.

"Silver! You gave up-"

"It's a lifelong obsession, Jim. I'll get over it," Silver dismissed.

"Aloha, Jimmy!" Ben called down from the descending R.L.S. Legacy. "Hurry people! We have exactly two minutes and thirty four seconds til planet's destruction!"

Those on the ground glanced at each other before they rushed to board the boat.

"Ok, you're doing fine, Doctor. Ease her over now gently. GENTLY!" the captain instructed from the foot of the mast. The doctor, who had obviously never steered a ship before, bumped into the cliff where Jim, Siria, and Silver were standing.

"AAH! We were better off on exploding planet!" the lookout shrieked from the brig.

Jim and Siria helped Silver board the ship before the captain commanded, "Take us out of here, Metal Man!"

"Aye, Captain!" Ben replied, pulling down on the start-up levers. The boat shot off in the opposite direction of the open portal of hot, fiery death.

"Cap'n, ya dropped from the heavens in the nick o'-" Silver started to kiss-up as Siria and Jim ran past him to the upper deck.

"Save your clap-trap for the judge, Silver," the captain stated.

Silver chuckled nervously after hearing those words, but Siria put her arm around his shoulder and pat it in comfort.

Suddenly, a piece of debris broke off the main sail before it landed on the main engine, crushing it and turning off the rest of the engines.

Ben used his navigator/calculator to rapidly read off a bunch of statistics, which all translated to not having enough power to escape in time.

Jim looked back to where they had just come from and then down to where the bisted engine still had a little bit of spark in it. "We gotta turn around," Jim said out of the blue as he hopped over the rail to the lower deck.

"WHAT?!" Siria and the captain both exclaimed.

"There's a portal back there," Jim pointed toward the triangle door. "It can get us out of here."

Silver zoomed in on the portal while the doctor questioned the boy's sanity. "Pardon me, Jim, but doesn't that portal open onto a raging inferno?!"

"Yes!" Jim grunted as he pulled a large chunk of wood out of the side of the boat. "But I'm gonna change that! I'm gonna open a different door!"

"Listen to the boy!" Silver ordered the other adults.

"ONE MINUTE TWENTY NINE SECONDS TIL PLANET'S DESTRUCTION!" Ben recited.

"Whatcha need, Jim?" asked Siria as she kneeled down next to him.

"I just need some way to attach this," Jim answered as he tried to use a rope to secure the engine to the board.

"Gotcha!" Siria confirmed before she whistled for Silver to toss her a blowtorch. She used the flame from it to melt the two pieces together. "That should do it!" she nodded. Silver and Morph helped Jim to lift the makeshift surfer on top of the ship's side. Jim hopped on, followed by Siria. Jim didn't even try to argue this time.

"Now no matter what happens, keep the ship aimed straight for that portal," Jim instructed Silver.

"FIFTY EIGHT SECONDS!"

Silver pressed his lips together and nodded grimly. Siria turned around and blew her father a kiss before Jim stepped in the accelerator and sped the two of them off towsrd the portal.

"Well you 'eard 'im! Get this blasted heap turned 'round!" Silver hollered at the captain as he swung his arm around.

The captain looked taken aback, not used to being ordered around, especially by a pirate, but she complied. "Doctor, head us back to the portal."

"Aye, Captain."

Over on the board, Jim and Siria managed to dodge and weave through the constantly moving parts of the planet. It turned out, Siria's balance, agility, and acrobatic skills were useful on a surfer.

The doctor did his best to follow Jim, but it was harder to maneuver an entire ship through obstacles than a solar surfer, especially with the captain backseat-driving.

But, all of a sudden, the engine on the board died and wouldn't start back up right over the second-to-last chasm before the portal. "NO! NO, NO!" Jim repeated as he kept stepping on the trigger.

"Come on, lass!" Silver said through clenched teeth, waiting for his baby girl to save them.

Siria thought fast, but the panic was messing up her rationale. She looked behind her at the metal wall, and then to the metal engine at her feet. "Hold on!" Siria cried. She swung her weight backward to drag the generator along the side of the wall, causing the end of the board to spark and soon, light up. They shot straight up, both with huge smiles of relief.

But, a piece of debris came out of nowhere and knocked Siria right off the board, sending her plummeting straight down to the pit of boiling magma.

"JIM!" Siria echoed as she dropped.

"SIRIA!" Jim screamed back. His heart told him to fly down there and save her, but he knew he wouldn't be able to reach her in time. And if he wanted the others to survive, he had to keep going. That's what Siria would have wanted him to do.

*_in Siria's mind*_

_Siria shot up, taking in her surroundings. The last thing she remembered was falling into a pit of lava. She rubbed her head before she noticed she was wearing different clothes too. Siria was dressed in a strapless, knee-length purple sundress with black sandals and a gold bracelet on one arm and a silver armlet wrapped around her bicep on the other arm. _

_However, what shocked her the most was where she was. Siria stood up and looked around. The little spring, the field of flowers, and her house. Her house?! This was she and her parents' special spot when she was little._

_"I'm on...Elementia?!" Siria said in confusion._

_"Where else would you be?" a familiar voice behind her asked. _

_Siria whipped her head around and started crying tears of joy when she was greeted by the two people she had been dreaming about for ten years. "Mama?" Clytie smiled kindly at her daughter, the twinkle in her silver eyes unmistakable. "Papa?" Castor grinned, the energy of fire radiating from his entire body. Siria ran forward into their embrace. After about a minute, she looked up at them. "Am I dead?" Siria asked. "What's going on?"_

_"No, sweetheart, you're not dead," Clytie insisted. "You're merely frozen in time. This is all happening inside your head." _

_"That's right," Castor agreed. "We came to tell you something."_

_"What is it?" Siria questioned, growing slightly nervous._

_"It's time," Clytie answered. _

_"You mean..." Siria knew what her mother meant, but she couldn't believe it._

_"Yes, my little star. It's time for you to use your powers," Castor informed the girl. _

_"Really?" Siria responded in excitement. _

_"Really," Clytie affirmed. "Now go. You've waited long enough and we don't want to keep you waiting any longer." _

_The three of them hugged again, Clytie kissing Siria on the forehead and Castor kissing the top of her head. _

_Siria stepped over to the little pool and looked at her reflection. Right next to her eyes were the silvery blue and golden red designs of a full powered Water and Fire Elemental. She tore herself away from the rippled mirror to sadly gaze back at her deceased parents. __"I just wish you were still alive, so I could make you proud."_

_"You already do make us proud," Clytie promised. "We've always been, and we'll always be right there in your heart!"_

_"And don't feel bad about calling Silver daddy," Castor assured Siria, pretty much reading her mind. "But right now, go out there and be the best Siria you can be!" _

_Siria stepped back and everything started to fade away. _

_"We love you!" Clytie called out to her daughter, Castor's arm draped over his wife's shoulder as he used the other arm to wave goodbye. _

_"I love you, too!" Siria called back._

Siria's eyes snapped open and she noticed that she was floating in burning lava, but it didn't hurt at all. "This is it," she said to herself. "Let's do this!"

Tears stung in Jim's eyes as he continued forward. Why couldn't it have been him?! Why Siria?! His guilt was interrupted by a stream of fire shooting up out of the lava. At first, Jim thought nothing of it...until he saw a familiar head of blue and red hair riding on a board of fire. "Siria?!" he whispered.

Siria beamed at Jim as she surfed across a wave of fire and jumped back on to his board. "Did you really think I would go down that easily?" Siria questioned teasingly. "Now, before one of us get hit again." She moved her arms in an upward circle, clapping her hands together over her head, and out of nowhere, a bubble-shaped shield of water surrounded the solar surfer. Jim opened his mouth to comment but Siria cut him off, "I will answer any and all questions, but I prefer to do it when we're in a safe place and not about to die!"

Jim nodded and they flew straight at the globe.

"SEVEN!" The ship passed over the board as the surfer popped up out of the chasm.

"SIX!" Morph began to squeel in absolute terror.

"FIVE! FOUR!" The doctor winced as the ship neared the flaming lights.

"THREE! TWO!" Siria dropped her arms and the water shield dissolved.

"ONE!" Jim and Siria both pushed the crescent moon symbol on the portal key.

The door opened to reveal Montressor Spaceport as the surfer and the ship just barely made it through, a large explosion right behind them. But they survived. Siria and Jim whooped and cheered as Silver said to Morph, "Didn't I say the lads had greatness in 'em!" The doctor and the captain hugged, the first step in a long and loving relationship for the canine and the feline.

Out on the solar surfer, Jim turned around to face Siria.

"So how many times have we saved each other?" Siria asked, not sure of what their score was anymore.

Jim laughed. "I think we can call it even." He cupped the side of her face with his hand and leaned in gently. Their lips met. It wasn't rushed or rough like earlier, but it was affectionate and loving, and that was what they wanted. Jim and Siria continued to kiss as they floated in the stars. That moment alone, that sign of love...to Siria, it was greater than any treasure in the universe.

**Awwwww! Now was that worth waiting for? I apologize for the cliche moment with Siria's parents if you're not into that kind of stuff, but I just felt like it had to be there. Only one more chapter left, and then the epilogue, and then - drumroll please - the sequel! I'll see you all soon. Don't forget to review!**


	13. Something Greater than Treasure

**Hey y'all! Who's ready for the final chapter of this story?! I know I am, but I didn't think it would come so soon :'(. Anyway, the epilogue is at the end of the chapter and also, there is a very important question I need you guys to answer regarding the sequel. Now, on to my faithful followers:**

**Superfan44: it looks like she has, haha. well I can't tell you how much your enthusiasm has inspired me in these past few months. Thanks a million**

**Carlisle Fan 22: aww thanks. And of course there's going to be a sequel! Why would I leave this story hanging**

**Cookie Mafia Boss: is this soon enough for you**

**SerendipitousWriting: well I would probably have a tantrum too if I didn't write a sequel**

**flipper887: thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week. Haha, jk**

**i. am. no. lady: thanks a bunch**

**Disclaimer- if I just suddenly woke up and owned all of the stories that I have been writing or thought about writing fanfictions for, I would be the happiest person in the world**

After they finished kissing on the solar surfer, Siria and Jim glided down to the ship where the captain and the doctor were waiting for them.

"Unorthodox, but ludicrously effective," Captain Amelia complimented. "I'd be proud to recommend you two to the Interstellar Academy. They could use a man like you, Jim; and they definitely need a young woman such as you, Siria."

Siria beamed, and, before anybody could stop her, she lept forward and hugged the captain. The Interstellar Academy was the best school for young adventurers/future captains in the entire galaxy. To have Captain Amelia suggest her for the school was the biggest honor of Siria's life.

"Just wait until your mother hears about this!" Doctor Doppler exclaimed, wrapping his arm around Jim's shoulder and playfully punching him in the shoulder. "Of course we may downplay the life-threatening parts," he quickly added in.

The doctor and the captain stepped aside and Ben came over to the two teens. "Jimmy...Cici...that was UNFORGETTABLE! I know you don't like touching, but get ready for a hug, big guy, cuz I'm gonna hug ya!" But before Ben could, Jim grabbed on to the robot and hugged him. Siria chuckled in the side as she watched the scene in front of her. "Ha ha ha!" Ben laughed in surprise. "Hey you hugged me back. Oh I promised myself I wouldn't cry. Aww! Come on Siria! Get in here!" the robot blubbered.

Siria smiled as she let out a deep pretend sigh. "Fine," she fake-whined. She walked over to the other two and joined them for a group hug. Meanwhile, she noticed Silver retreat into the darkness of the hall that led to the launch room of the longboats.

"Does anyone have a tissue?" Ben asked in a teary voice.

But Siria ignored the robot's request. "Come on," she whispered to Jim urgingly, using her shoulder to gesture toward Silver's direction.

In the launch room, Morph was squealing while Silver was trying to untie one of the longboats. "Shh! Morphy we gotta make tracks!" Silver whispered. Morph squeaked in reply. "I know," Silver responded.

"You never quit, do you?" Jim asked casually from his spot at the door. Silver whipped his head around to see Jim leaning against the side of the door with his arms crossed over his chest and Siria right next to him with a knowing look on her face and her hands on her hips.

"Ah, Jimbo, Siri! Ha ha! I merely checking to make sure our last longboat was safe and secure," Silver lied somewhat nervously, retying the rope for the longboat, but doing it very loosely.

"Mmhmm?" Siria mused skeptically.

Jim stepped forward and leaned down to the weak knot. He picked up the rope and knotted it very tightly, just like Siria had taught him, so that there was no easy way for the boat to get away. "Well...that should hold it."

Silver chuckled. "I taught ya too well," he responded. "Both of ya."

Siria cocked an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes, her expression saying, "Get to the point already."

"Now, if ya don't mind, we'd just as soon avoid prison," Silver whispered to the teenagers like it was some big secret. "Little Morphy here...he's a free spirit." Morph giggled and flew around Silver's head happily. "Being in a cage..." Silver used his cyborg to form a mini cage around the little blob, whose joyful demeanor immediately grew weepy. "It'd break his heart."

Siria knew what was coming in the conversation and as she began to think about it, tears welled up in her eyes. It seemed like Jim knew where it was going, too, because his beautiful blue-green eyes looked sad. Silver furrowed his eyebrows in a silent plea.

However, Jim did the unexpected and pulled down on the lever to open the hatch. Silver whirled his head around and looked back with a look of gratitude as Jim untied the boat. "What say you ship out with us, lad?" Silver proposed, his arm around Siria's shoulders to show that by us, he meant the girl, too. Siria looked at Jim in excitement, hoping with all her heart he would say yes. "You, me, an' Siri! Hawkins, Silver, an' Silver!"

Morph shifted into a pirate hat and landed on top of Jim's head.

"Full of ourselves and no ties to anyone!" Silver added energetically, his chest puffed up with pride.

Jim took a deep breath and Siria's hope began to fade, the disappointment reflected in her face.

"You know, when I got on this boat... I would've taken you up on that offer in a second... but, uh, I met this old cyborg, and this rebellious girl who could never take orders... and they taught me that I could chart my own course." Siria rolled her eyes at the not-so-subtle references, especially her's. Jim gazed out at the sunset colored sky below him. "That's what I'm gonna do."

"And what do you see...of those pals of your's?" Silver asked quietly stepping up next to the boy.

"A future," Jim answered, making such a simple answer sound so profound.

"Why...look at ya. Glowin' like a solar fire," Silver praised.

Siria beamed, but it was still wistful. She wanted to be happy for Jim, but how could she when they would never see each other again?

"You're something special, Jim," Silver continued. "You're gonna rattle the stars, you are." Silver embraced Jim in a meaningful hug. Tears began to drip out of Jim's eyes, and Siria could see that Silver was about to cry, too. But like any other pirate, he quickly covered it up with an excuse. He cleared his throat. "Got a bit o' grease in this cyborg eye o' mine."

Morph diverted the attention away from Silver by bawling into a little puddle of tears in Jim's hand.

"Oh, hey, Morph. I'll see ya around, ok?"

"See ya round," Morph blubbered. He chirped and licked Jim on the cheek before he flew back over to Silver.

Siria shyly and nervously stepped over to Jim, one arm down at her side with the other one holding on to it. "Jim?" she started.

"Yes?" he asked in return, hoping for her to say that she would stay with him.

"Tell the captain thanks for the recommendation, but I'm afraid I can't accept it."

"What?! Why not?!"

"I'm nothing more than a pirate, Jim. A thieving, conniving pirate. I don't belong at the Interstellar Academy. But you do."

"But Siria-"

"Just promise me that you won't forget me." Siria looked into his eyes apologetically, but lovingly.

Jim took her hands in his. "Not for all the treasure in the world," he promised honestly.

The two of them hugged and Silver realized what he had been missing throughout the entire journey. Siria had not been pretending to have feelings for Jim. She had been falling for him all along. If he had only paid attention to his daughter instead of that stupid treasure, than he would have noticed it from the start. "_I can't take her away after all this_."

"Morphy!" Silver said in a serious, commanding tone. "I got a job for ya. I need you to keep an eye on these here pups," he murmured to the little shape-shifter while looking at the two kids he loved more than anything in the world. "Will you do me that l-little f-favor?" Silver stammered, his chin crinklingas he tried to hold back the waterworks.

Morph gave a little salute before he affectionately rubbed the side of Silver's face and flew over to the couple.

"Wait- you mean...I can stay?!" Siria questioned in total shock.

Silver put his hands on the girl's shoulders and sighed. "Siri, don't sell yourself short. You're more than just a pirate. You're a born adventurer. But now I see where you truly belong. It may not be with me, but I'll always think of ya as me daughter."

Siria cried, a combination of tears of joy and tears of sorrow. She wrapped her arms around her guardian. "I love you, Silver."

"I love you, too. And don't you ever forget dat!"

Siria stepped back and she and Jim watched as Silver's boat lowered. "Oh, and one more thing. This is for your dear mother...to rebuild that inn of her's." Silver tossed a handful of gold coins and jewels up to Jim. He winked at the two of them.

"Stay out of trouble, you old scalawag," Siria ordered playfully.

"Why, Siri, lass...when have I ever done otherwise?!" Silver replied as the longboat dropped into the sky, laughing as he took off into the starry distance.

Siria and Jim turned to each other and kissed in joy that they would be together for the rest of their lives.

*_Montressor spaceport_*

Jim's mother, Sarah Hawkins, wandered through the busy port, searching for her son and the doctor. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around to see Jim, who looked older and more grown-up than before. He threw his arms around his mom, who was surprised, but pleasantly so.

When they broke their embrace, Sarah looked to see a girl with blue and red hair, gold and silver eyes, and circlets glittering on her forehead standing right behind Jim, smiling shyly at the grown woman. Jim introduced Siria as his girlfriend before he introduced the hyper and friendly Morph, who took an immediate liking to Sarah.

Sarah had a good feeling about Siria, and showed it by giving the girl a welcoming hug. She was glad that her son had found somebody in life. Jim, Siria, Sarah, and Morph left the spaceport like a family, which they pretty much were.

_Epilogue_

_*three years later*_

Sarah was busy getting ready for the twentieth anniversary party of the first grand opening of the Benbow Inn. However, she was too busy worrying about Jim and Siria to focus. Jim had promised that they would be there, but the Academy was very strict about communication and leaving the campus. But still, Sarah had barely heard from her son since he left. What if he had been expelled, or had gotten in trouble with the police like when he was younger?! No, that would never happen. Jim swore that his days as a delinquent were over, and Siria had assured Sarah that she would keep him in line.

_"They will be here," _Sarah told herself. She took a deep breath, fixed her hair, straightened out her periwinkle dress, and went outside to greet her guests.

Once night fell, the celebration truly started. As it turned out, Ben was actually a pretty good cook, and his extra pieces were good for carrying more plates of cake.

Doctor Doppler and Captain Amelia had gotten married about two years before and now had quadruplets: three feline girls [Torelai (red hair), Bastet (dark brown hair), and Catrine (blonde hair)] and one canine boy (Delbert Junior).

Ben came over and cooed at Torelai and her sisters in their pink blankets in their father's arms while the captain pulled back the blue blanket and kissed Delbert Junior on his head to wake him up, earning a little yawn from the infant.

Suddenly, the door flew open to reveal the two police robots who had arrested Jim years ago. The guests gasped in shock as they all stared at the law enforcement officers anxiously. The robots stepped aside and in came two 19/20 year olds.

Jim was wearing a white shirt with baggy beige pants and a beige jacket with a red and gold military collar, cuffs, and buttons. His boots were new, he was not wearing his earring, and his infamous ponytail had been cut off.

At Jim's side was the one and only Siria. Her long and normally wavy hair had been styled into an elegant yet simple low ponytail on the side so that it fell to the front. She had on a knee-length cream dress with spaghetti straps and was cinched slightly at the waist with a gold and silver belt-like design. She wore beige heels, small silver hoop earrings, her necklace with her parents' wedding rings (which Jim had bought her an actual chain for), and her Elemental circlets.

However, what caught everybody's eyes the most was the diamond ring on Siria's finger. It was a gold band with a clear diamond in the middle and one light purple diamond on each side. Jim had proposed to her the night before. They planned to get married soon after they graduated from the Academy, which was in a little less than a year. The crowd broke into cheers of excitement at the sight.

Jim proudly shook hands with the police and then they partied. Jim took turns dancing the traditional dance of Montressor with Siria and his mother. While the captain and the doctor danced, Morph kept an eye on the babies, his eyes wide just like they were first night on the RLS Legacy. Torelai pulled on Delbert Junior's ear, which caused him to cry, so Morph shifted into a blue rattle for the little puppy, upsetting Torelai because she didn't get the toy.

Over on the side, Siria and Jim clapped along to the music before they glanced out the window. The clouds in the sky took the shape of Silver, and a star glinted right where his cyborg eye would have been. The two young adults put an arm around each other and knew that what they had was something greater than treasure...they had love.

THE END

**That's all folks! Until the sequel...speaking of which, here comes the BIG question! Should there be another legend so Siria and Jim have four kids and each one controls each Elemental power (wind, terrain, fire, water) or should they have three kids, one girl with fire and water, and a twin boy with fire and twin girl with water? Four or three? Legend or expected? Your choice, but choose wisely because your reviews determine the sequel.**


	14. Sequel is out

**Hey y'all! The sequel to this story is now out and it is called Nothing Greater Than Love. I hope you like it as much as this one.**


End file.
